Order of the Galaxy
by guardianluver
Summary: Star is from the Crystalshimmer Galaxy, sent to Earth by her pleading mother. The Void warriors prepare to lay siege to Earth. Will Star be able to protect the galaxies and the Earth? (contains YouTubers and TeamCrafted, submit OCs if you like! Find form on my bio) Rated T just in case. Because I'm paranoid. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

"Staryl," my mother said. "Hurry, through the portal. They're coming." With that statement, the door to our house shook. The Void warriors were using a battering ram to break the door.

No one knew where the warriors came from. They had appeared out of nowhere, and there was no way to fight. Anyone who tried to fight got sucked into the warriors' bodies and disappeared with no trace.

"I can fight!" I said stubbornly. "I can help!"

"No. You will not survive this. Take this," my mother whispered, pressing a package into my hands. "And take the amulet. It'll help."

"What's this for?" I ask, bewildered.

"You'll know later. But, when you get to the human world, go to Town Hall," said my mother. "Say that you have to speak to Jason."

"Who will I say this is from?" I asked.

"Say this is from Aurora. Run!" my mother screamed. The door burst open. Before the portal sucked me in I saw black shadows suck up my mother whole.

 **I'm guardianluver. Before you ask any questions,** _ **yes,**_ **I will still be doing Battle of the Light. This'll just be a side thing. Don't ask.**


	2. Strangers

**ONE:**

 **Star's POV**

I fell through blue swirling mist. My usually bright skin started to lose its glow. I kept falling, falling, falling-

CRASH! I landed on... a soft bed. I looked down at myself only to realize I was naked. Buck. Naked. Egads. I knew as a star nymph our usual form didn't include clothes, but in humane society I was going to have to wear something.

Have humans seen a buck naked person skipping down the street? Or maybe they're singing 'la, la, la' with it? Is this even going to be normal?

"Who are you?" a voice asked. Quickly, I whisked a bedsheet over myself.

"I'm... Star." It was a boy. A rather handsome boy who was wearing a blue astronaut suit, without a helmet.

"Well, I'm Jason," he said. "Now why the hell are you in my room?"

"Uh... this is a note from Aurora," I said, handing Jason my note. He flipped it open. His eyes widened as he read it.

"Is this true?" he asked. "The Crystalshimmer Galaxy has fallen?" I nodded. "Okay then... let's see if Seto can help."

* * *

"So... she's one of those star nymphs?" Seto asked, surveying the glow that was coming from my skin.

"Correct." Jason crossed his arms. "So, can you disguise her?"

"Maybe," Seto said. He circled me. "You're 3,000 lightyears old?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing. Okay, even though that may seem old, I'm actually pretty young.

"Okay, I've got a spell... this will disappear later on if you should choose to stay a nymph. But... if you don't choose to stay a nymph... stuff might happen," Seto said, flipping through a spellbook.

"Oh, sure," I said. What a stupid cryptic spell. Of course I'd still be a nymph.

Seto began to chant, and runes started to surround me. Soon, it became uncomfortably warm as those runes surrounded me.

I lost track of time, and the spell ended. I was still naked, yes, but my skin and hair were like a human's. When Seto checked my eyes, he grinned.

"Perfect," he said, satisfied. "Totally human."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most nymphs, in their eyes, show the elements they come from," Seto explained. "But I can see my reflection, so you're good."

"No offense," Jason said. "Can you get her some clothes?"

"Oh," Seto said. He muttered an incantation and a sleeveless dress and white jacket appeared.

"What's my cover?" I asked anxiously.

"We'll think of something," Jason said. "No worries, Star."

Gee, sure hoped so.

 **I gave you a long chapter! I'll be updating this once in awhile. Go ahead and enjoy! This'll be a Jason X OC thing. Love the MinecraftUniverse.**


	3. A New Life

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Before I begin, sorry about the super long hiatus. I was spending most of my time and my energy on completing Battle of the Light. So to make it up to you all, here is a chapter that you've all been waiting for!_

* * *

"So, do you all live together?" I asked. Jason nodded.

"Seto's just visiting, though," Jason explained.

"Yeah, I live in the nearby villages. I don't exactly like staying here, no offense," Seto said quickly to Jason.

"Heh, none taken. Is it Sky screaming at the top of his lungs about butter that gets to you?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, mostly that, and I get the feeling Mitch doesn't really like me," Seto said, looking a bit downcast. "Nothing I can do about that."

Somehow I felt some pity for the sorcerer. He seemed like such a nice guy. Why did Mitch not like him, then?

"So, here," Seto said. "Put on some clothes, I have a feeling Jason's nose is bleeding."

"It's not!" Jason said, pinching his nose. "Okay fine it is."

"You perv!" Seto cried.

"I am not a pervert," Jason said, squeezing his nose. I quickly shoved the dress on.

"I'm done changing," I said.

"Good job," Jason said. "I think it's time for you to meet the rest of my friends, huh?"

[…]

Slowly, I knocked on the fine oak doors and the doors opened to reveal a boy with shaggy brown hair and an amulet.

"Who're you?" he asked, not unfriendly.

"My name's Star…" I stammered. "I'm here to see uh… Jason?"

"Does Jase have a girlfriend?!" the boy yelped. He turned back and yelled, "JASON, I'M STARTLED!"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" the boy screamed.

"No I don't, Sky," Jason said. "She's a friend."

"Uh, yeah!" I yelped, wanting to get on that train.

"Sure then, come in," Sky said.

"Who's that?" asked a boy with headphones.

"Jase's _friend,_ " Sky said, drawing out the 'friend'.

"Oh cool," said a boy with a checkerboard jacket. He turned to a different boy with wolf ears and a wolf tail, and started scratching his head.

"Oy Mitch!" the boy said, covering his head. "I don't freaking want you scratching me."

"C'mon biggums, you know you enjoy it," Mitch teased. "C'mon Jerome, bark for me."

"Nevveeeer!" Jerome whined.

"Lay low on him," said a fish-looking dude.

"Nope!" Mitch said, scratching Jerome's head.

"Uh, so is this how it's like most of the time?" I turned towards Jason. He nodded, grinning.

"Yeppers, that's how it normally goes," Jason said.

"I already think this is going to be a long time before I can go back home," I said.

"Indeed," Jason said.

[…]

Seto muttered an incantation and appeared immediately back in his own house. Almost the second after he landed on the floor, the door was racked with a million pounds and a screaming voice,

"SETO OPEN THE DOOR, DAMMIT!"

"Stop it," Seto snapped, opening up the door. "What do you want, Charlie?"

"Uh, supplies," Charlie said.

"Oh sure," Seto said, walking over to a shelf and pulling out three packs. He turned towards Charlie and deposited them into Charlie's outstretched hands. "Uh, by the way… how's Mike?"

"Horrible, no thanks to you," Charlie said gruffly. "Ever since we told… uh… him… her… that uh… he… she… was a girl, he ran around screaming at the top of his lungs."

"How's Eve, then?" Seto asked.

"Perfectly fine. Knocked Mike out with a gigantic hammer," Charlie explained. "You're sure there's no reversal spell? Because I'm thinking that could really come in handy, you know."

"Nope," Seto said. "I've checked _all_ the spellbooks that I own and there's nothing that can reverse it."

"That's horrible," Charlie said. "Then I'm going to have to endure Mike's screaming for all of eternity, until he accepts he's a _girl_ now."

"Just you wait. I'm thinking he _might_ get a crush on someone, due to his new, ah, 'feminine' feelings," Seto said, making air quotes. "Anyway, when he comes to, tell him…"

"Tell him what?" Charlie asked.

"Tell him that I'm sorry. And… good luck," Seto whispered the last two words and slammed the door.

[…]

"Uh, okay Star, we need some groceries," Sky said, shoving a list into my hand.

"Uh, thanks," I said. "I don't have any money…"

"Here," Sky said, shoving a handful of money into my hand. "Good luck!"

"Uh, let's see… I need bread, sodas, chocolate…" I muttered as I walked out. "What the heck?"

"Uh, excuse me?" asked a girl. Her platinum hair winked in the sunlight. "Aren't you… Staryl Crystalshimmer?"

"Hey, I know you!" I said. "I met you when the galaxies gathered."

"Yeah," the girl said. "I'm from the Andromeda."

"Nice to meet you. I think I heard… your name is Emma?"

"Yep, Emma Weiss," the girl said shyly. "It's nice to meet you, Staryl."

"Just call me Star, okay?" I said. "Staryl sounds…"

"Formal?"

"I was going to say something else but formal works," I said, nodding.

Maybe life on Earth wasn't so bad. Maybe I'd learn to adjust. And besides, it was cool enough that I got a friend, a friend who knew where I came from.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry about the hiatus. I hope I made it up to you with this chapter, and the OCs I will try to include! I have already added in several and you can meet more when I 'hopefully' update this thing again!**

 **Also, I might make a map of the galaxies on The Stories, a different series of oneshots. I'm thinking this'll get** _ **very**_ **confusing.**

 **But see ya next time! Next on my agenda… CLAWS!**


	4. Yesterday

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Welcome back to Order of the Galaxy! LET'S GO!_

* * *

"Huh," I said, checking my grocery list. "These TeamCrafted guys are rather weird…" The list had so many weird things and the money was almost not enough, because some idiot demanded three bags of marshmallows.

"So, you're living with TeamCrafted?" Emma asked. I enjoyed her company, because we were both more or less from the same place.

"Yep," I said. "Jason let me stay, but I don't think the rest of the people are all that thrilled."

"Don't worry," Emma said. "I bet they'll accept you. After all, they accepted me."

"That's true," I said. "Thanks for helping me lift up the groceries, Emma."

"It's no problem," Emma said. "Good luck adjusting to the human world." With a slight wave she walked away and then picked up the pace, running faster and faster before disappearing on the horizon.

"Yo Star!" Sky's head poked out of the house. "You get the groceries?"

"Yes," I said, dumping the bags unceremoniously into his hands.

"Yes, thanks," Sky said. "Quentin's making dinner tonight. Trust me, you've never eaten till he's made food!"

"Really?" I asked, slightly amused, my lips perking up a slight bit.

"Uh-huh!" Sky started running into the house with the groceries. I look around at the sight. Mitch and Jerome are throwing axes into a tree, Quentin's tossing ingredients in a soup pot and stirring, occasionally tasting a bit before making some sort of face, Jason's adjusting telescopes. Deadlox's rocking out to some sort of music, you can tell by the pattern he's dancing in-

"Whatcha listening to?" Sky asked him.

"Cantarella," he replied.

"Cantarella?" Sky asked, confused.

"Some sort of ballad between two Vocaloids," he said. "Catchy rhythm, and Guardian bet me that I couldn't last a second of it. SO I'm forced to listen to it."

"I don't get why she makes you listen to those types of music," Sky said, shaking his head. "Why don't you just say no?"

"The other option would've been to make out with a squid," Deadlox immediately replied.

"NO! She wouldn't stoop _that_ low," Sky said, revolted.

"Oh no, she can stoop that low," Deadlox said, and twirled. He started dancing again and even then I had to stifle a bit of a laugh, because he looked ridiculous.

"What are you laughing about?" Deadlox asked, looking at me.

"Um, you look ridiculous…" I laughed.

"I'm not really that weird, am I?" Deadlox asked with a worried face.

"No, not really," I said. "Are you originally good at ballroom dancing?"

"Not really," Deadlox said honestly. "Guardian sort of forced me to take it up to dance to Cantarella."

[…]

"What's wrong?" I'd stayed up, and apparently Jason had joined me.

"Nothing," I said. "I… I'm just thinking. About home."

"I would figure as much," Jason said neutrally. "After all, your home's up there." He reached out a hand, as if thinking he could touch the stars. Somehow I got fixated on his eyelashes. Don't call me creepy, but his eyelashes were rather long, and a nice caramel brown like his hair. I looked at them, until he looked at me and asked,

"Why are you staring at me so creepily?" he asked.

"Um, no reason," I said, my face flushing. He smirked.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot," he said. "After all, my friends and I… we're famous, and the fangirls are extremely creepy."

"Like how?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't want to say," Jason said. "It's very creepy."

"Hmm, I'd assume as much."

[…]

"YAWN…" Sky yawned loudly. I jumped up in surprise. "I'm _soo_ tired… hey Quentin?"

"Hmm?" asked the fish-like person. "What is it?"

"Do we have double espresso?" Sky asked. "I spent all night debating with the Sky Army…"

"Debating about what?" Deadlox asked, shoving a bagel into his mouth.

"About when to attack the Kraken," he replied. "We're trying to get the Big Bertha, y'know?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's just something…" Before Sky could even get his double espresso into his bloodstream he knocked his head on the table and fell asleep.

"Oh, don't mind him," Deadlox said. "Star, there's nothing much for you to do so if you want to go around and see the sights, that's fine as well."

[…]

"Wow, what type of house did I get myself into?" I muttered wearily, walking away from the house of TeamCrafted. I was hoping I would be able to meet up with Emma or something, but when I got to the Emerald Park, there was a girl standing there, a girl with long dark hair and tips of blonde. She fiddled with three super sharp deadly knives that she seemed at perfect ease with.

"Um…" I whispered. She whipped her head around and looked at me with dark golden-colored eyes. They flickered with suspicion as she answered in a hostile voice,

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked.

"You could say that," she said, and shoved the knives back into their sheaths. She pulled out a potion out of her bag and drank it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Healing potion," she replied. "What's a person like you doing around a dangerous foe like me? And before you ask about my name, it's Antonia."

"Um, it's just your expression, like you're looking for someone," I squeaked. Her expression softened just a slight bit.

"You're right," Antonia said. "I _am_ looking for someone. Someone special to me…"

"Who?" I asked.

"His name's Seto Sorcerer. Do you know where he lives?" Antonia's face looked almost hopeful.

"Well… I don't know where he lives, but I do know him," I said honestly. "But who are you?"

"…" Antonia didn't answer, but then she said, "Someone I used to know."

[…]

 _At the Sky Army Base:_

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sky fumed, and then stormed out of the room.

"My, who got on his picky side?" asked a voice. Her name was Cloud Starlyt. She gripped a staff in her two hands and floated to the nearest person, whose name was Liliac.

"You know the argument Sky had with Selina about the squids in general?" Liliac asked. Cloud nodded. "Well, Lantis got on his bad side and he sort of… exploded. Like in rage, not blowing his head off."

"Well, nobody knows what happened to Selina, right?" Cloud asked, her feet delicately hitting the ground.

"I don't know," Liliac said. "But apparently, Selina left and was never found again. Remember what Lantis said? _The squids aren't the only things that are horrible in this world. The Void Warriors are equally evil._ "

"So you're saying Selina joined the Void Warriors?" Cloud's voice grew despairing. "She can't've! That's not the Selina that I know!"

"That's not the Selina _any_ of us know…" Liliac's face darkened. "But remember that anger brings out the worst in all of us. Even pure hearted people."

[…]

Elise jumped up managed to grip the edges of the building platform, then hoisted herself up and started running, jumping from building to building with quick pace. Her elven ears were clearly visible, giving her the nature-y look that most elves had. Her purple eyes scanned the area quickly and then, she found what appeared to be a magic aura surrounding something. There was a woman with long blonde hair chanting, her eyes closed. Elise ran at the aura, hoping to find something when-

 _ZAPP POP!_ Elise hit the ground and her eyes closed. Before she blacked out she saw the silhouette of a man appear.

 _Should've known this was a bad idea…_ her mind mumbled. _This is how and when I'll die._

 **...**

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said. "Are you awake? Hello…" Elise's eyes snapped open and she saw the woman with the blonde hair in front of her. One of the woman's eyes glittered strangely, and upon closer examination, Elise noticed a dragon-like symbol in it.

"Where am I?" Elise asked, sitting up. "How-"

"You tried to enter the aura," the woman said. "How did you see it?"

"I'm an elf," Elise replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Eve Sevenstars," the woman said. "My companion here is Charlie Kyle, or Ck."

"And the sleeping fox guy thing is Mike," Ck said, gesturing to a sleeping figure. His eyes were closed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elise asked, struggling to sit up. "Let me go!"

"You're not in any condition to move," Eve said. "You should stay here for a while, and then when you're healed you can go. Is that reasonable?" Elise gave a long sigh and said,

"Fine, but _only_ till I'm healed, got it?"

* * *

 **This chapter is over, guys! I was planning on uploading yesterday beuuut I couldn't upload it due to me watching MythBusters (they had a ping-pong ball cannon and an ice cannon, how do you not look away from that? And oh oh oh they had self-hypnosis, I love MythBusters, can't you tell?) So I did not upload, and I'm vewwy sowwy.**

 **Anyway, on another note: Hell is starting. (School) Tomorrow, I am departing to go to the dreaded school (I've heard almost everyone else has already gone) but it shall not kill my spirit… hopefully. Updates will become slower.** _ **Much**_ **slower. Probably one in two weeks but I shall try my best.**

 **Don't worry, Guardianluver cannot be killed by school! I will try to update as soon as possible and now on to the final list before I can go start writing Vocaloidcraft again: CLAWS, the tale of dragons.**

 **Also on a side note, if you're wondering what _Cantarella_ is, I suggest you look it up on YouTube. Try googoo888's version, the PV animation is excellent! KaitoXMiku forever! If you would not liek, ignore this. (no seriously go look it up or else I'm coming to your house screaming at you why you won't listen to vocaloid vocaloid is love vocaloid is life REMEMBER THAT!)**

 **Don't let the School Reaper get you!**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	5. Today

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Hiyas everyone! I'm glad you like the coming chapters, because this thing's gonna be a doozy! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _It was a gathering of the evil Void warriors. The leader dressed in silver roared,_

" _Soon, Earth will be ours! The galaxies stood no chance against us, and finally we will mask the world in darkness!"_

" _Yes!" the Void warriors roared. "The planet shall be ours!" But a female warrior asked,_

" _But what remains of the human that we have cursed?" she asked._

" _He won't survive for long," the leader snarled. "He won't be our problem any longer."_

" _But that one girl escaped!" complained another. "She could exact revenge on us!"_

" _She won't…" the leader snarled. "We'll win."_

I shook off the nightmare. Were those… the Void warriors? I leaped out of bed, opening up the jewelry box that was on my nightstand. I unlocked it and pulled out my amulet. Mom's amulet.

"Mom… if only you could see me now," I whispered. "I've made friends here… but I'm so scared… I miss you." I slipped out of bed, trying to avoid Alesa's foot. I threw on a wrap and ran out the door, trying to get away from my nightmares.

"What's up?" a voice asked. I almost jumped five feet. I turned back and-

"Jason?" I croaked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said brusquely, turning away. Jason touched my face.

"It's not nothing…" he whispered. "I want to help!"

"You don't need to." I turned away.

[…]

Jason watched Star run away from him like some sort of virus. Jason felt… sadness. He watched her run away.

 _But why do I feel this?_

 _She'll leave._

 _Like every one of her kind._

Jason gripped his fists tightly.

 _But why do I feel such?_

 _I don't… like her… do I?_

 _Goddammit, I hope not._

[…]

"Elise, can you help me whip this?" Eve asked, handing the elfin girl a bowl. Elise took her whisk and started stirring quickly. "I'm pretty sure Mike will wake up."

"Mike never took big changes well," Charlie fretted. The male/female fox-boy was still dead to the world. "He's going to pretend it's a nightmare but then when we tell him it's not a nightmare, he'll start screaming at the top of his lungs!"

"I know," Eve said. She added powder to the concoction Elise was whisking. "Although he always loved cake. Maybe if we do this he'll cheer up." She took a measuring spoon and dipped it into a jar of sugar, then dumped a whole spoonful into the bowl. All of a sudden, the fox-boy-girl opened his/her eyes and groaned.

"Huh?" he moaned.

"Oh god," Charlie muttered under his breath. "Here's the part where he starts screaming."

"What's happened?" Mike insisted.

"You… um…" Charlie was stammering.

"I… no way… monsters… Seto… and-" Then, it hit him. Literally. He fell back onto the bed. "NOOOOO WAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

"Is he always like this?" Elise whispered.

"Most of the time," Eve said. She put on some oven mitts and inserted the cake into the oven. "Mike, cheer up. You'll get some cake."

"Cake?" he said hopefully. Despite his voice sounding girly, it still was the same old Mike. Then, he groaned. "But… this… why do I have to have this happen to me? Is it just because I'm bad luck?" Charlie sighed.

"You're not bad luck, Mike," Charlie said. "You're our _friend_. We'll keep this a secret."

"It's just…" Mike sighed. "Okay, thanks…"

[…]

"This is my friend Ying," Sky said. "Please say hello to him."

"Him?" I asked. It was a _guy_? It looked like a girl with a long orange ponytail.

"Yeah, my name's Ying," Ying bowed. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Why do you look like a girl?"

"Um," Ying looked embarrassed. "It's to help me develop womanly-ness for Japanese dance."

"They do that?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Ying said. "It's not exactly something I'm proud of, to be honest."

"Nice to meet you then, Ying," I said, extending my hand to shake. Ying took my hand and gave it a firm shake and let go. He smiled. _Maybe I just got a new friend_.

[…]

Dante panted as he felt the Void poison taking its toll on him.

"Damn Void warriors…" he cursed. He unraveled his sleeve and saw a blackness crawling up his arm. It hurt. It stung. It was disintegrating his whole being. If only he hadn't fought those warriors with only a scythe. If only he'd been wiser in his battle strategy.

He'd read about the ways to defeat Void warriors. They were almost indestructible except for one crucial weakness: light. They hated warmth and light and the strength of hearts. That's why they absorbed all of it.

He knew he only had limited time left.

He couldn't grow any attachments.

They'd only be burdens to him when he died. They'd cry and then, he would disappear forever.

[…]

Allen was busy fixing up his shop. He wiped his brow and grabbed his staff, summoning in bricks and building tools with perfect ease. He pointed his staff at the wall and the walls magically sealed up.

"Nice one," said a voice behind him. He turned around and faced Jaylor, his friend.

"Well, it's my living," Allen replied. He waved his staff. "Besides, you creep me out."

"How so?" Jaylor asked.

"Because of your abilities," Allen replied. "I'm already afraid to shake your hand."

"Eheh," Jaylor grinned.

"It's not funny!" Allen stomped his foot. "Let me just work, okay?" Jaylor leaned back, and tossed some gum into his mouth.

"Whatever you say, Allen."

* * *

 **Yeah, and it's over! The next to be updated is CLAWS, then Battle of the Dawn!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review, peeps!**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	6. Childhood Innocence

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Selina will have a brief POV this time! Enjoy! Oh and there's a Sword Art Online reference... I got into the manga, watching the anime too. I think this quote is only in the manga... but it's Asuna's line, that should tell you something!_

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

 _Soon, my friends, we'll conquer Earth! We'll set a horrible darkness about the land, humans themselves will know the fear! And my friends, we'll feast upon darkness! We'll lavish in their fear!_ The Void warrior cackled loudly. I gave a slight huff. Seriously, these guys talked nothing of darkness, but what choice did I have but join them? After all, joining the squids were unacceptable, so the next best choice was joining the Void warriors.

Not like I'd get any share in their spoils. They liked me only because I could do magic. I unrolled my sleeve to see that horrible, hideous skull they'd engraved in my skin ( **DARK MARK! DARK MARK! DARK MARK! HARRY POTTER ALERT! FISSION MAILED! FISSION MAILED!** ). It wasn't pretty.

But it wasn't like I'd be welcomed back to Sky Army with welcome hands. After all, Sky and I had argued and it was a horrible argument, which ended with me stomping away, screaming about how I was going to leave Sky Army, and that when we met again, we'd be enemies. It wasn't fair. He knew I liked him, knew it. But was it like he could do anything about me.

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

"Hey wait!" Jason yelled behind me. "Star! Wait- please!" Footsteps pounded behind me, but I didn't care. I wiped tears from my eyes and sprinted away, footsteps pounding the ground. I felt a hand yank me and I yelled,

"LET ME GO!" He gripped tighter.

"Not until you calm down," he said. "What do you have against me, Star? I didn't do anything!" I glared at him.

"You... you..." I stammered. But clearly, that was pathetic enough, so Jason smirked.

"You have nothing against me, and yet you hate me so much, huh?" he grinned. He gently wiped away my tears, and my face heated up. Before, as a star nymph, it wouldn't have mattered, because I was bright enough already, but he noticed it. "Hm, blushing..." he considered. He smiled and said, "Race you back!" He sprinted away, me yelling,

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Behind me, however, was someone I didn't notice.

 _So it has begun... just like before._

* * *

 **MIKE'S POV:**

"So what you're saying is..." my voice trembled from high pitch. "I'm staying like this forever?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. He smirked. "Hey, at least you can do all the girly things, like playing _imouto_ games now."

"But I don't want to play those types of games," I said. "I'm just really not used to this..." I started to feel tears welling in my eyes. "UWAAAAAA!" Eve patted my shoulder, giving a small smile.

"Hey, don't worry! You're always going to be Mike to me, whether you're female or if you're male!" Eve's eyes twinkled. "But then again, you'll be considered unladylike if you do what you always do."

"Sheesh," I said. "Look, I don't care anymore. Do you have any bulky armor that can at least protect..." My hands went up to my chest, and yep, _they_ were there. "These?"

Charlie groaned. "Yes, Mike, yes we do."

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

" _Magical Witch Akiko-chan is here! Watch out, baddies, cos I'm comin' for ya!"_ Magical Witch Akiko-chan said on the television, winking, making a peace sign.

"Wow, I really wish I could be like her," Ying said. I couldn't get over the fact he was a boy, and when he made that sparkly-eyed expression, it really was like he was like a girl.

"Well, you can't," said a newer member, Guardian. I got to see her up close, a girl with long brown hair and green headphones.

"Oh yeah," Ying said. "Right..."

"No, not because of _that_ ," Guardian said dismissively. "If you were a magical witch, your b lls would be grinding onto your broomstick and you would end up making erotic noises." Sky and Deadlox gave shocked looks, and I cocked my head to the side.

"Balls?" Deadlox started cracking up.

"Don't start saying it!" Sky said. "It's actually a really horrible word you don't want to find out about!"

"Um, what?" I asked, tipping my head to the side. Ying blushed wildly and immediately ran from the room, wailing,

"Ah, childhood innocence!"

"…"

* * *

 **MIKE'S POV:**

"Draw… your… damn… blade!" I yelled at Charlie, whipping my blade in his face.

"Gyaa!" Charlie shrieked. "Who are you now?! Did you gain some sort of confidence when you turned into a girl?!"

"Ha, I think anime's rubbing off on me," smiled Mike.

"Geez," Eve said. "I think I like this new Mike… no offense!"

"None taken," Mike smirked. "See ya later!"

* * *

 **Yeah, did you spot it? Good job everyone! Bye~~~**

 **More updates are coming soon! ;)**


	7. Odds & Ends

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _WEEEEELLLLLCOME BACK! Glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter! Now, this chapter… might be a bit more 'violent' so if you don't like reading violence (ah who am I kidding action scenes are fun to write and fun to read) so, here's a synopsis of this chapter:_

 _Star has a first encounter with an enemy and the song Depression of Cybernetics sung by Megurine Luka might be good with this…_

 _Selina realizes what the mark on her arm does… Dante realizes the only way to survive is to join the Void warriors… (Sorry, Critic!)_

 _And Ying will make an appearance. As a calm down._

 _Now, seeing as I'm at one hundred words, let's get started._

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

"Sheesh, Star, you jab like this," Sky said, demonstrating. "Now, give it a try. It's not going to harm you, the sword is just a sword. It can't bite." I gulped and jabbed at the sack of flour, trying to aim like he said and managing to jab the bag. "Atta girl, Star!"

"Thanks-" I puffed. I jabbed at the bag again squarely and pierced. "You know, I can protect myself too!"

"And the amulet that your mother gave you," Sky said. "Seto said it had powers, so isn't that actually cool? Maybe it'll fire lasers."

"Shuck it," I said, and jabbed at the bag, causing the entire thing to explode and all of it landed on Sky, who turned into a Mr. Pillsbury the Dough Boy.

"Oy, you f***ing brat!" cussed Sky. "Do you know how hard flour is to wash off?" And then, it hit him. He'd said- "Godd-" Sky coughed. "Um… yaaay, more money in the swear jar…" Lately, the TeamCrafted people swore an oath not to say profanity in front of me (to preserve my 'innocence') and for every time they did, they had to put a dollar into a jar. And for every week they survived not saying cusses, they'd get a dollar back.

"Hee," I giggled softly. "Alright, what do we do now?" And then, rustling was at my left and I drew out the sword quickly, aiming for the source. Sky leaped in front and yelled,

"Get back, I think I'll take this- AGH!" A claw slashed out and Sky gripped his face, a gash mark freely bleeding. **(Please start playing music now: Depression of Cybernetics by Megurine Luka)**

"Sky-sensei! Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Sky asked sarcastically, and pulled out a golden apple and began eating with fervor. "Here, if I can't do it, you can't do it, right? Let's go- huh?" The monster revealed itself and it was-

"No way…" I whispered. "How can this be?" It was one of the evils that the Void Warriors had unleashed on us, known as the Night Reaper. The gash on Sky's cheek had to be fatal somehow, because the star nymphs that had been injured immediately disappeared afterwards… but this wasn't any of the galaxies… rather, it was Earth that I had grown used to. I leveled my sword and yelled,

"SEIYA!" Quickly, I shot after the Reaper and the blades clashed with sparks. I gritted my teeth and snarled, "How dare you come here? I-" One slash. "Don't-" Two slash. "Want-" Three slash. "TO SEE YOUR FACE AFTER MY MOTHER'S DEATH!" The last blow sent the Reaper flying into the air, spraying foul black everywhere. I panted, realizing I was seeing spots. But then, the Reaper shot at me again and I fell to the ground, knowing that I was finished, but then-

"No way!" Sky whispered. "How… Seto didn't say the amulet could do that!" My amulet glowed a bright, piercing white and then I closed my eyes, and I fell to the ground, unconscious and dead to the world.

[…]

 _Where am I…? Huh?_

 _A dark room. A panting boy with a scythe gripped tightly. This wasn't the Night Reaper that I'd faced. But then…_

" _Have you decided to join us?" rumbled a dark voice. It was a Void Warrior! I reached out my hands, but I couldn't see them. The Void Warrior didn't even pay any attention to me._

" _I'll join you when hell freezes over!" the boy snarled, but clearly he was weak. The Void Warrior tsked and said,_

" _Now, now, Dante, that's not the way to treat us. We can keep you alive, you know. Or we can torture you so much, you'd be willing to join us. We can crumble your sanity, and then you would be willing to kill, willing to join this fine group. Selina?" The Void Warrior turned and then stepping out of the shadows was a female. She was extraordinarily pretty, but her face was a pure white in terror as she saw the boy, Dante, chained against the wall._

" _What do you need me to do?" whispered Selina. She bit her lip slightly._

" _Can you give him a bit of a treatment?" Selina shook her head._

" _He hasn't done anything wrong, Midnight. He's only arrogant." Midnight glared at her and then his eyes flashed white, and then Selina let out a scream, only to have her eyes purple, and in a droning voice she said,_

" _Yes, my lord." In zombie-like footsteps, she walked towards Dante. Dante whimpered slightly and then Selina snarled something only to have Dante screaming in pain, a yell that chilled my nerves. Then, with a snap, Selina's eyes turned back into a clear yellow._

" _Get away from me!" Dante croaked. "Stay away!" Selina whipped her head around and glared at Midnight._

" _You made me do that! I know you did! But how…?" Midnight cruelly laughed and said,_

" _The mark on your arm, my dear. Humans are way too rebellious, so the mark is a way to control you." Selina's eyes widened._

" _That's… horrible."_

" _But, my dear, you chose to join us of your own free will… so you have no choice."_

[…]

"Star? STAR!" Jason shook my shoulders and I opened my eyes. "Oh, thank _god_ you woke up, I'd be really scared if you didn't!" He squeezed me and I coughed out,

"Need-my-ribs-stop-squishing-me…"

"Sorry," Jason replied. "But, what's wrong?"

"Um…" I whispered. "I need to tell you something that I saw…"

* * *

 **YING**

"Thanks for coming with me, Deadlox," I said. Deadlox smirked and replied with,

"Dude, no problem. You need to go shopping, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you might need help lifting up items, and yeah, I can help you with that." Deadlox looked towards a cafe and then, his eyes widened. "Rossa? NO way, is that you?"

"Oh, my freaking gosh!" Rossa said. She was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and she was wearing a maid's uniform. "That's you? Ty, I haven't seen you in forever!" Then, her eyes rested on me, and said, "Ty, do you have a girlfriend already?"

"Um, no, this is Ying, and he's a guy."

"Guy?" Rossa said, tipping her head. "Um... so who's the seme and the uke in this relationship?"

"Seme? Uke?" I asked.

"Forgot," Ty said. "Um, I'll let Rossa explain-"

"It's just a top and a bottom, slang in the yaoi dictionary."

"I'll say the rest- she's seeing us as a gay pairing..."

"Oh. Okay. WAIT WHAT?!"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER… FOR NOW**

 _More OCs will be coming shortly ^_^ don't worry! Note-_

 _Some stories have been deleted! :O_

 _But don't worry, it's not because I hate them, but rather because they were put in OTHER stories related to them. Example: Twelve Days of Christmas chapters were converted to the one which had the actual cover…_

 _And Waiting and Do You Remember were put into a new story called To River. All To the Moon stuff, you know! And everything else can be placed in a story, so those won't get deleted, don't worry everyone :D_

 _You a fan of SAO? I'm a fan of SAO. Who's your favorite character? Poll on my bio! If you don't know who they are, a small description I've provided might help, but an SAO wikia might help._

 _Also, you like Vocaloid? I made a fanfiction (finally :D!) And it's called Snowman. About Kaiko Shion. Kaiko's Kaito's genderbend. Do enjoy if you like it. But if you don't, meh. You can relate to it even if you aren't #provocaloidfan so... no reason why you can't give a peek._

 _Enough advertising! BYEBYE!_

 _(plays ODDS &ENDS by Miku the song made me cry look at the lyrics and don't tell me that you're such a tuff dude you didn't bawl) _


	8. Flash from the Past

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Deadlox X Ying has now become something of my creation XD I swore to myself I'd never like yaoi and here we go. All of this has been based on Furi2Play, a webcomic made by PeaCh. She's an awesome artist, and boy, Margit… yep._

 _Wait! Right, I will be having a two day weekend starting on Thursday… so you know what that means! MORE FANFICTIONS!_

 _Song needed to be used: World's End Dancehall, optionally Rolling Girl_

* * *

 **YING POV**

"WH-what?!" I yelped, leaping back from Rossa with dismay. "Um… we're just friends-" Rossa giggled.

"Ah, don't be so stupid, I'm just teasing! See ya, Ty!" Rossa waved and disappeared. I began to daydream… _Maybe if Ty likes maids so much… maybe I can- GAAH! WHAT AM I THINKING?! AM I SOME SORT OF PERVERT?!_

"Dude, you coming?" Ty asked.

* * *

 **? POV**

"Come on, Will! We don't have all day!" Allen called to me. I gritted my teeth and called back,

"Sheesh, fine, fine!" I yelled. "You're being so pushy!" Allen gave an exasperated sigh and said,

"Look, I found this trail. If we can use my redstone sensors we can track it down and find the source. Jaylor is scouting ahead for us."

"Jaylor, Jaylor," I muttered. "Who can even trust him? I don't trust his Amber powers."

"Look, we aren't exactly doing this because we trust him, we're doing it because he's seen a lot, hasn't he?" Allen asked. I snapped back,

"Fine, then! Let's just go!"

* * *

 **STAR POV**

"You mean, you saw Selina…?" Sky croaked. "I thought I could trust her!"

"Selina said that she'd abandoned you guys, but I really didn't think that she'd join the Void Warriors. They're more dangerous than squids by far," Jason said. "After all… but wait, did you say that there was a guy named Dante with them?"

"Yes," I said. "They were torturing him and they said something about keeping him alive."

"Ah, I seem to recall something about that," Jason replied. "He got cut by a Void Warrior, and apparently the Void infection's going to destroy his soul if they don't find a cure."

"That's bad for him," Sky said, with a note of pain in his voice. "I remember him; he was rather smart, wasn't he?"

"Ow," I said, putting a hand on my forehead. "What happened to the Night Reaper?"

"Um…" Sky said. "You… exploded it."

"Don't kid around with me."

"No, I'm not. You blew up the Reaper. There was a bright flash, and then you were on the ground unconscious, and the Night Reaper reduced to nothing but a spread of black ooze. And well, we dragged you home and then you started muttering things about darkness and things like that, and well, you woke up and here you are."

"Oh," I said suddenly.

"Seto says you should lie down and don't exert yourself," Jason said. "So, you can have a break."

* * *

 **EVE POV**

" _KUSO! (Dammit)_ " I yelled loudly. Charlie gave me an odd look.

"What?"

"My phone ran out of battery before I could finish the Mother's Rosario episode!" I wailed. "And right on a cliffhanger, too!"

"Um," Mike flipped a page in her/his book. "It's not that big of a deal, Eve. Calm down."

"But…" I said. "Okay, fine. But Charlie, when are we going on that quest to get the crystal, I hear it's got some awesome magical capabilities and can heal sicknesses like cancer. It would be an excellent use inside a medical field."

"Well, yes, I've been researching," Charlie winked. "So, I've got these locations that it might be in. The Fountain of Youth, the Star Canyons, and there's this last one I don't really know about."

"That's the forest of Eternal Shadow," said Elise, popping up next to Charlie suddenly. "It's rumored to be a forest that can show you your worst fears inside it."

"Really?" Charlie asked. He typed and punched a key. ( **Here's where inner Vocaloid fangirl/fanboy comes in- World's End Dancehall, goddammit I'm in love with Luka's hair in that one! XD** )

"Gaaaaaa-" Mike yelped, covering her ears. "Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Oops," Charlie said, and punched another button. The music stopped.

"What was that for?" I asked, amused, but only slightly.

"I dunno," Charlie said, shrugging. "I like doing stuff. Hmm… Eve, to answer your first question we're not going to be going on it till Mike fully recovers. As of now, she can't stand up for one minute without screaming in agony-"

"That's mean!" Mike pouted.

"But we'll be out soon. Time to watch another episode of Code Geass…" Charlie pulled out a pair of blue headphones and punched another button, and was immediately sucked into his own little world. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Silly, vanilly, everyone knows Sword Art Online is better than Code Geass," I said, 'tsk'ing. Elise gave a wry smile and got back to writing in her journal.

* * *

 **DANTE POV**

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, _please!_ " I yelled, feeling electricity crackle. Welp, looks like I broke my resolve of not yelling.

"Then, do we have the answer that you'll join us?" Midnight's eyes crackled dark purple.

"No," I spat.

"Then, you'll see what happens to you… I'm very sure a healer has told you this already? Once that infection spreads to your heart, your soul will disappear. You'll be alive, sure… but if you still have a mind… I'm sure the probability of that is very, _very_ low."

"You'll never convince me to join you," I said. "My parents are already dead. You can't hurt them. I don't love anyone, and there's no one important to me. You can't destroy my sanity even more than you already have."

"Tsk, tsk, young man," Midnight said. "What about that _girl_ who was supposed to attack you and never did, hmm? What was her name…? Willow?" My heart gave a loud pang, so loud that I was sure the Void Warrior had heard it.

"She's not important to me," I said, fibbing. "You won't get me by harming her."

"Oh, are you sure?" Midnight leered. "We have proof that she saved you. She loved you, didn't she? That's part of the reason why she fled… and we have her letter here…" He held it out to me, and with dread, I read it.

 _Hi._

 _Um… I can't believe I'm saying this… but I'm leaving. I just CAN'T accept what you're doing is right, anymore. Look, I get that glory is a big deal to you or whatever the hell it is, but I just CAN'T._

 _You made me harm someone… and that someone is a person I love. I can't harm him. You want me to torture him, but I really just CAN'T do that for you. I just CAN'T…_

 _Dante means much more to me than this stupid revolution, okay?_

 _Signing off,_

 _Will_

So… did she really just leave… because of me?

* * *

 **Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho- takes a big breath- ohohohoooohohohoohohohoohohohooooooooooo!**

 **I am so evil- cackles at evilness- anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next updates are some Ninjago updates… but then, I get to write other things after them… like Snowman… then The Stories… and SAO- Vocaloid OPS… and… Battle of the Dawn… and CLAWS…**

 **I bet you think it's surprising I haven't dropped down to the ground with a hiatus… right? I might do one for the sake of taking a break and not doing fanfiction for a while to reflect on where my plots are going.**

 **But I doubt it. I like writing.**

 **Guardianluver out! (MOTHER'S ROSARIO! ABSOLUTE SWORD YUUKI I AM COMING AFTER YOUUUUUU)**

 ***plays World's End Dancehall***


	9. What Really Goes On

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _We're going to be taking a look at the Void Warriors today. Star and the others will make only a slight appearance, because this chapter focuses on the Void Warriors' base._

 _Slowly, I am progressing the plot to where I want it before stuff gets real. Thanks._

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

Dante gasped as the chains were undone and he collapsed to the floor, panting. Midnight nudged him and snarled,

"Get up, worthless thing." Dante opened his eyes and pulled himself up. He glared into Midnight's eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Now, now," sighed Midnight. "You ought to do what we say, or else you're dead. Selina!" I glanced up. "You ought to get him into a room, he's babbling." I nodded assent and beckoned him to follow.

He was still snarling curse words under his breath. I opened up the room that I shared with one person, though theoretically it's made for four people. I showed Dante a bed and he immediately fell upon it, and fell asleep.

"Yo," said a voice. I looked up.

"Shut your freaking face, Syraoran." Syraoran was one of the Void Cardcaptors, apparently chosen for their skill. They used magical cards that were often inherited.

Syraoran supposedly wasn't actually a bad person, but it was because his life was in jeopardy that he joined them.

 _It doesn't matter. I still want to get out of here,_ he'd say.

"That's mean," he said, and jumped off. "Who's that?"

"This is Dante," I replied. Syraoran smirked.

"Oh yeah, I actually heard of him," he said. "Supposedly he was prisoner?"

"Not supposedly. Was."

"Were you in charge of torturing him?"

"It's not my fault!" I spat at him. "They made me!"

"You sound like you're regretting it."

"Syraoran, shut up! I'm really pissed at your condescending attitude!"

"Your attitude is what's pissing _me_ off. Why don't you admit that you're regretting joining the Void Warriors?" Syraoran asked. He pulled out his book of cards and began observing it, examining each card closely.

"Why don't _you_ regret it then?!" I snarled. Syraoran sighed.

"I do. But my family really seemed to hate me, having to apologize about everything I did. I mean, I'm supposed to bring honor to the prestigious family I came from," said Syraoran. "If I could go back and change something, I'd change how I treated my family. If nothing else, I'd change the fact that I accepted the offer to join these people."

He opened up his card book again and pulled out the card labeled, _truth._ It had a picture of a bird with four wings on it.

"Sometimes this comes in handy," Syraoran said, in an 'up-in-the-air' way. "Want to try it?"

"Um," I sighed. "Fine, fine." Syraoran smirked.

"It's not exactly like you to say 'fine' to everything I say," he said softly. But his eyes hardened as he began to chant, "Key which hides the power of the light, reveal your true form before me! Release!" The key that was always kept at his throat expanded into a staff and he yelled,

"Truth! Lend me your powers!" The card's image of a bird leapt out of it and faced me.

"Ummmmm…" I've actually never seen something like this before.

"Okay," Syraoran said, the staff returning into a small key. "Ask a question."

"Do… I want to return to Sky Army?" The bird pondered for a while.

 _Yes._

"Why do I want to go back?"

 _You feel like this place is suffocating you._

"Do I hate Sky Army?"

 _No._

"What do you mean?"

 _You hate it as a way of protecting yourself. You are afraid to find out what will truly happen to you._

I backed away from it.

"This thing is sick," I snarled. I turned around and fled. _What does it mean by I hate Sky Army as a way of protecting myself?! I hate them, I hate them! I'm not protecting_ anything, _because that's how I really feel about them! They're all jerks!_

I found a corner of the base and then, I began to cry.

* * *

 **WILLOW'S POV:**

"Are we there yet?" I muttered to Allen. He shrugged.

"Nope, nada, zilch, nip. That enough for ya?"

"Ha, you are _so_ hilarious," I said sarcastically.

"I can sense sarcasm, you know." Allen turned to me. "We have to pass Snowdin, remember? That's how far Jesse and Caitlin live."

"Hooray," I said halfheartedly. "More walking."

"Don't pretend like I don't know why you decided to take this journey," Allen said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, voice guarded.

"You still think of _him,_ don't you?" Allen said, making sure not to mention _him_ by name.

"No, I don't," I muttered.

"Will," Allen began. I flared up.

"I _don't_ think about him anymore! Okay?! If that makes you happy!" I snarled. "I took this journey because it's a _journey!_ There's no other meanings behind me wanting to see Caitlin and Jesse! That's _it!_ "

Allen looked taken aback.

"That's not like you," he said. "You almost never snap." I turned away.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm thinking of him or anything, but if I was… I'd be missing him."

"Spoken like a true tsundere."

"SHUT UP!" I smacked Allen in the face.

"Oi! What's your problem?!"

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

Both Deadlox and Ying burst into the room, Ying's face bright red and Deadlox staring like someone had slapped him in the face. Guardian sighed.

"Lemme guess, you met Rossa?"

"How did you guess?" Deadlox asked. "Should've known we would've crossed her, the yaoi fan she is…"

"Honhonhon~" Guardian faked a laugh. "She called me before you came bursting in that she'd talked to you guys, and I quote," she lapsed into a really chirpy voice, " _Geez, Ying is like, sooo easy to tease! He's kinda adorable, though cute gurrls like him turn out to be boys in anime, right?_ I can name a few manga and anime where the girl turns out to be a boy…"

"Don't mention them," Ying muttered, and slumped off. Guardian shrugged and Deadlox sighed.

"Jeez." He slumped off to his room. I asked Guardian,

"What's yaoi?" Guardian slapped herself in the face.

"Right, forgot that you're totally innocent. Don't go asking me for yaoi pictures."

"Um…"

"It's a long story, but I don't think you're quite ready. I'm pretty sure there are numerous fangirls that would _love_ to tell you what Yaoi and Yuri are."

* * *

 **BLAME ME READING SO MANY HETALIA FANFICTIONS! HETALIA IS AWESOME! (Mainly I fangirled due to China and Japan and Korea, tho.)**

 **I BLAME JAPAN FOR GIVING US SO MUCH OF WHAT WE KNOW TODAY! *whips finger at the accused country persona***

" **Um, without me you wouldn't have anime or manga."**

 ***le gasp* FOILED AGAIN BY JAPAN!**


	10. Snowdin Town

**Order of the Galaxy**

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

"So, you're saying that the Void Warriors are now on the move? What should we do now?" I fretted. Jason was poking areas of the map with his finger and murmuring curses under his breath. The black areas represented the areas Void Warriors were resting.

"We're probably going to have to sort them out," Jason said. "We should flush out the base and hopefully we can destroy it once and for all."

"But don't you remember how Dante is there?" asked Sky, looking over Jason's shoulder. "We can try and rescue him, too. Where _is_ this base, anyway?"

Jason's finger trailed off the map. He pulled out a metal circle and slipped it around his head, and pulled out two cords. He attached them to the holographic map. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

The map was zooming in into a cavern.

"Down there," Jason said suddenly, opening his eyes. "Near the Black Pools, where it's said that the place is the closest to nothingness."

"So you mean it's where the Void and Space lie?"

"I'm not saying that. The Void Warriors live underground, but somehow," the map was zooming outwards as he was talking, "it's like they've found a loophole through the Void into space, where Star lives." He turned to me.

"Have any idea how they got there?" I shook my head.

"They appeared randomly, one day." We were suddenly interrupted by a pile of clattering and screaming.

"SNAILS ARE NOT FOOD, ARU!" It was Guardian.

"Say that again, scorpion lover!" That was Deadlox.

"I hate scorpions. They're so…" her voice shuddered. " _Prickly._ And that's racist, you idiot."

"How?"

"You're stereotyping that apparently all Chinese people eat scorpions? I'll have you know-"

"Stop arguing, please," came Cleo's voice. "You're giving me a complete headache…"

"We're arguing over the validity of serving snail pie for dinner! Let's have pearl meatballs, how about that?"

"Are we going to be chopping up oysters, then?!"

"NO! It's a freaking meatball surrounded by rice." Soon, they'd stopped arguing, and we were able to discuss how we were going to get into the underground.

[...]

"I don't see how we can get down to the deep underground. We're low on revival items," Guardian said, jabbing a finger towards potions. "And even if we could find the deepest passageway down, there's still the problem of monsters."

"I know, I know," said Jason, waving a fork with a pearl meatball on it. "We're playing a risky game, but we have to flush out the base."

"You do know that going into the Void means that we could be ripped into nothingness?" Cleo pestered.

"I know," Jason replied. Cleo's eyes suddenly lit up and then both Guardian and Cleo began to whisper under their breaths apparently with great vigor. They were having some sort of bright idea, no doubt.

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

"So, where do you say that the Crystal is most likely at?" I asked Charlie. We were embarking on the journey and had to choose where to go first.

"I'd say the Fountain of Sloth," Charlie replied.

"Is that a joke?"

"No," Charlie replied. "Apparently once there was a pitiful princess who believed she was giving everyone a gift by poisoning them and making them all sleep. Later, there was a mage who killed her and left a crystal there, where it formed a fountain around it."

"Sounds like a rather nice mage to me. What were they called?"

"The name was I.R. It's a she, but the mage is also known as the Clockworker," Charlie said. He turned back to see Elise leading Mike along the way.

"It's alright, just a little step further," Elise coaxed.

"Ugh, I feel weird," muttered Mike, putting a hand to her head.

"I'd say you're not fully recovered," I said, and pulled out my wand, muttering a few incantations. I summoned a gigantic pillow and Mike clambered on it, transformed into a fox, and fell asleep.

"Boy, she's tired," joked Charlie. "Come on. According to my map, the Fountain of Sloth lies in the blue village. Apparently it really is blue. Everyone has blue hair, the buildings are blue, the food is blue, boy, oh boy are we gonna have fun."

"So excellent," I muttered sarcastically. We crossed a hill and headed for the blue village, the gigantic pillow bearing Mike following us.

* * *

 **DANTE'S POV:**

 _I had a dream where I was in my childhood again. A cheerful voice of my friend Razor called to me,_

" _Come on, slow slug! No rest for the weary!" he said cheekily._

" _You're the slow slug!" I called back, running. Then, the dream shifted and I was falling, falling, falling, falling into the Void. I saw a hand reach out to me and I tried to grab at the hand, but I disappeared into the Void._

I snapped awake to see Selina putting a moist cloth over my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you cool. You have a fever," Selina said. Her eyes seemed strangely puffy. "Syaoran had some sort of spell that would keep you cool, but clearly he wasn't doing his job, because here you are in a hot mess."

"Thank you for being so sarcastic," I muttered, trying to sit up. I realized I was in my undershirt and boxers. "Who the hell undressed me?"

"Syaoran."

"Who is she?"

"He, good sir," said a voice. It belonged to an auburn haired man and had a bright green cloak. He had glittering green eyes. "The name's Syaoran. Pleasure to meet you. So you're the prisoner that we had to watch over?" He seemed mildly curious.

"Yes, I have to admit that I am," I replied warily. The kid didn't seem so trustworthy.

"Hey, I remember when Will talked about a Dante. Is that you? Do you know Will?" Syaoran asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah. I think we used to hang out before she realized that she still had Void Warrior plans."

"Okay, okay," Syaoran said. "That's nice to know I finally meet the guy she was talking about. Wow, you really are like what she described you as."

"What do you mean? She talked about me?" I asked Syaoran.

"She really seemed to care about you," Syaoran said, "from the way she'd fondly talk about you. She's never talked about anyone else in this brigade like that."

* * *

 **WILL'S POV:**

Let me tell you something about Snowdin: if you aren't a fan of snow, cold, ice, slipping, freezing climates, and other things related to cold, Snowdin is not for you. I had to admit I liked the cheerfulness of the town but the moment the cold chased up to me and smacked me in the face, I was not nearly as enthusiastic.

"Why in the name of cold do they have to settle here?" I cursed. Allen was seemingly cheerful as he called to Jaylor, who came back with three steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"I dunno. Maybe because it's far off from everywhere else," he said to me, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Here. It's good, have some."

I took a tentative sniff and chugged it down, feeling the hot liquid sear the back of my throat. It was welcome, though. However, my eyes stung when I realized, _the other time I had hot chocolate was with Dante,_ I thought sadly. _I forgot about it._

Oh well. Allen and Jaylor were discussing where the possible location of Jesse and his girlfriend Caitlin might be when we heard shouts.

"OMIGOD! No way! It's Allen and Jaylor and Will!" It was Caitlin crying out in absolute joy to Ee us. She squeezed me into a hug and I gasped out,

"Squishing me. Need-my-ribs…" Caitlin let go, and smiled.

"It's been weeks since we saw you!" Jesse said. "Were you looking for us?"

"Yes," Allen said. "Nice choice choosing Snowdin."

"Hey, Caitlin was born here, so I thought why not?" Jesse shrugged. "Come on, it's freezing here, let's go to our house." We followed him through the fluffy snow and lights.

* * *

 **Oh, fluff-fluff-fluffles. I hope you enjoyed the chapter of Order of the Galaxy! Now I get to focus on creating a Hetalia chapter… *a-huh-huh-huh* or perhaps an Undertale chapter, mm?**

 **Might be up later tonight. And no shenanigans with Star not knowing stuff! I must protect my OC's innocence! Also, if you follow the Vocaloid series Seven Deadly Sins, you will know what the 'Sloth' is, and what the 'gift' is, and the mentioning of the 'princess who brought sleep'.**

 **Japan: Um, Guardian-san… China's-**

 **China: HELLO KITTY IS ADORABLE, ARU!**

 **Japan: See?**

 **I'll be over in a minute. Just need to finish typing this-**

 **Japan: Prease come over now!**

 **NO. GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBOARD, I REPEAT, GET AWAY-**

 **-An undetectable error has occurred-**


	11. Village of Green

**Order of the Galaxy**

* * *

 **JASON'S POV:**

"So, Guardian, what is this clever plan of yours that you had to lug me down to the laboratory that you have?"

"Armor that will protect us from the rays that the Black Pools have to offer," Guardian replied, still a firm hand on my scruff. "Come on."

"Stop pulling on my neck, and I will follow!" I attempted to say. Guardian let go of my scruff and gave me a death glare.

"Stop whining, you inconsiderate brat. Do you not know where I've gotten all the materials to make this armor from?" Guardian demanded. "I was almost killed in the attempt. Now shut up and follow."

"This conversation is getting nowhere," I replied. Guardian nodded, actually listening.

"'Fraid you're right, it _is_ getting nowhere," she chuckled. I followed her into a white building, and then she stopped at a doorway. She placed her hand on a scanner and the door opened. She beckoned me to follow and we approached an elevator.

Guardian pulled out a keychain from her pocket and slid it into the elevator.

"Alright, mind you be quiet when we get in," she said. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because there are things in there that like it quiet." I didn't understand what she meant by that. The elevator dropped down, down, down, and then we were deposited in a dark, large labyrinth. Guardian waved around.

"The True Lab," she said, as if it were obvious. "Now follow me and touch nothing."

[...]

The laboratory was dark, grimy, and with an emphasis on dark. Guardian would jump around like she was used to it.

Once in a while I was sure I'd seen an eye peeking out from underneath machinery, but it would disappear just as quickly as it would have come. Guardian would continue on, not even bothering to check I was racing behind her.

She stopped finally at a dark door, before pulling out a blue key and inserting it into the keyhole. With a few clicks, the door opened and Guardian waved me in.

"Woah…" was all that left my mouth as I saw the weaponry and armor dangling on the walls. Guardian frowned suddenly and headed for one suit. "Where are you going…?" I asked her.

Guardian didn't respond and simply kicked the armor that she had targeted. A gooey white substance came out and morphed into an amorphous blob. I gave a scream that I managed to disguise into a cough.

"This is Endogeny," was all Guardian said. Suddenly, she seemed shaken, unlike the tough person I had met for an orientation to TeamCrafted's ways. "He's… Um… A friend."

"Is it a dog?" I asked. Guardian seemed at the verge of tears, but she said nothing as she said aloud,

"Y-yeah… I guess you could say that." I didn't question her, because her face looked horrible. Guardian gave a quivery smile before going on to showing me the weaponry and armor and telling me to try on what I wanted.

In that moment, Guardian seemed back to normal, but I could tell she wasn't fine. Her face said it, but at that moment I had other things to worry about, and that Endogeny thing was not what I had to worry about.

* * *

 **DANTE'S POV:**

All the other Void Warrior humans had training today, so as I still was recuperating, I didn't have to go train. I rolled over and immediately regretted it, because the wound on my arm began hissing and smarting once more.

I cursed inwardly at this stupid wound that would no doubt be the end of me. If only I hadn't been so cocky. If only I had actually worried about my own safety. But I couldn't think of it. The room to my door burst open as Selina and Syraoran came in, panting.

"Good training?" I asked dryly.

"Incorrect," Syraoran said sarcastically. "Living hell in a box." I rolled my eyes.

"What else is new?" I asked.

"We're getting a new human teammate," replied Selina. "I think her name was Moonlit or something, I'm not so sure. Thing is, she'll be living here for a while." She looked me up and down. "You okay?"

"Oh, no, never been better. I just feel like I've been dragged backwards while being run over by a T. Rex, thanks." Selina groaned at my sarcasm before opening up a box, pulling out a tube of purplish ointment.

She applied it to my wound, and immediately I felt relief, but then I rolled over and fell asleep again, leaving Selina and Syraoran to their own devices.

Before I fell asleep, I thought I heard some sort of crying, but I couldn't tell from whom.

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

I curled up and began to cry again. It had been getting worse, and worse. Out of spontaneity, I'd cry and cry for no reason at all. Syraoran looked at me, concerned.

"Yo? Selina? You okay, there?" Syraoran asked. He fumbled with his cards for a moment before pulling out a card. "Do you want me to take out my Lesser Dog card?"

"NO."

"C'mon, he just wants to play~"

"NO. NONONONONONOONOONONONOOOOOOO."

"Alright, then," sighed Syraoran. "I'll leave you here to whimper in your feelings."

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

Okay. Rephrase. Let's just say the blue village wasn't exactly blue, it was more of green or a teal shade. Everyone looked rather friendly, but I noticed a trend: everyone had beautiful green hair, some curly, some long and pretty.

Most of them gave us smiles and waved at us, but others gave us hatred glances. And then, I saw a pair of red eyes and white hair, and I chased after her.

"Eve?! Where are you going?!" said Charlie. He raced after me, as now Mike and also Elise were also fully functional, they chased after me and the white-haired girl I had seen.

The white haired girl seemed shocked and simply stopped running, and looked at us.

"You're travelers, aren't you?" she whispered suddenly. "I knew it. You guys want the Green Crystal, don't you? You want to find the Doctor's Healer, otherwise known as the Heal Crystal."

"How did you know?" I asked the girl.

"You don't look like you know the true secret of this place," said the girl. "Okay, let me introduce myself first. It's Shiro."

"Shiro?"

"Yeah. 'White'. It's the cursed name given to the girl with white hair that's born every three years," said Shiro. "What's your name?"

"Eve."

Shiro's eyes widened. "Could you be… no, what's your last name?"

"Sevenstars."

Shiro didn't look okay, but she cleared her throat and said,

"Alright then. Um… this place…"

* * *

 **Okay, if you listen to 'The Princess who Brought Sleep' or go look at the Evillious Chronicles website, you'll understand why Shiro looks so surprised. Okay?**

 **Okay. Thanks for reading, everyone, and this is Guardianluver out! (Endogeny, anyone? Come on, LESSER DOG?!)**


	12. Princess Who Brought Sleep

**Order of the Galaxy**

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

My fingers trembled as Jason disappeared, holding the armor I had made. I hadn't lapsed like this before. Okay, that was a complete lie. I couldn't hide what I had done. I turned to Endogeny. It was probably lonely, that's why it decided to hide in something I had made in case I brought it out.

I pulled out a ball from my pocket and tossed it to Endogeny. It scampered away, chasing the ball. The ball was programmed to take it far, far away. I hated being cruel to them, but I couldn't see them.

I couldn't admit to what I had done. I curled up, clutching my legs, burying my face. Flower pollen drifted gently in front of my face. I realized that stupid experiment with the flower had damaged me beyond repair, but I kept a strong face on. That stupid experiment, bringing a monster into the world… could I ever undo that damage?

No doubt I probably couldn't. In my mind, my thoughts whispered, _you don't even own up to your mistakes. How can you even be with these people, who teem with more goodness than you shall ever bear?_

It was here, once more, that I began to cry. The amalgamates didn't hear my cries. That's good. I didn't want them to see me cry. They knew it was my doing. They should hate me. But strangely… they didn't. Instead, whenever I lapsed like this, they'd come to my aid. The Spoon Friend would rest its hand on my shoulder, and Lemon Bread would hum something. But it didn't make me feel better. I felt like a total selfish fool.

 _You stupid, selfish fool._

* * *

 **WILL'S POV:**

"Nice house you have here," I observed, looking at the clean walls and windows. It looked like it had been well cared for. I admired them for it. I remembered when Dante and I would talk about living together, about being happy with each other. Just the thought seemed to slam a million wrecking balls into my chest. My eyes stung with unseen tears.

"Thank you so much," Caitlin said, as she set down a cup of eggnog. "I really wanted to come back here, and Jesse let me see my homeland again."

"Aw, no big," Jesse said. Caitlin smiled and handed Allen and Jaylor each a cup of eggnog. Jaylor sighed, sipping the cup.

"Look, all fluffiness aside, we're here to ask you of something," Jaylor said, crossing his arms.

"I know, you wouldn't even come here if it weren't for having something urgent," replied Caitlin, completely cool. Caitlin didn't like Jaylor, and to be honest, neither did I. I fiddled with my cup before saying,

"It's to talk about the Void Warriors," I said. Jaylor glared at me.

"Don't you already know everything? Why are you going to ask them?"

"Shut up, Jaylor," I muttered. "The thing is, I didn't know everything, bastard. You can't expect me to know about all of this. The Void Warriors only trusted me because I'm one of their offspring. A hybrid, if you will."

"That's the reason why I don't trust you. You're probably a spy-" Allen silenced Jaylor with a look.

"No matter what Will's done, she's repented. And that is all that matters," Allen said. "Yes, Will is right. We're here to discuss the Void Warriors. Do you have anything that could help us, perchance?"

"Um, I should think so," Caitlin said suddenly. "Jesse, remember that?" Jesse nodded and pulled out a silver key, and he walked out the door, burying his face in his scarf.

[...]

Jesse came back shortly holding something wrapped in a sheet. He set it down on the table and unwrapped the sheet, showing us the contents.

"It's a high-powered laser ray," Jesse explained. "Void Warriors are vulnerable to light, aren't they? This'll blast them to pieces."

"Oh, cool," Allen said. They started getting into a conversation, discussing the awesomeness of the raygun, while Jaylor just stared at me. I swear, that dude was _creepy._ He seemed to have lots of powers, once I saw him use water-based, and then he immediately switched to fire-based, etc, etc. I think he even has mind-reading abilities, I just can't prove it yet.

I mean, seriously, who has that many powers? I heard Jaylor had some sort of _amber_ ability, which meant he could absorb a power that someone else had by shaking their hand. Like he was taking a piece of their ability. Personally, it made me trust him less.

I stifled a yawn. Caitlin noticed this and said,

"Would you like to get some rest?" I nodded, and Caitlin showed me to a room. I fell asleep on the bed, closing my eyes, and then it was only a matter of time before my dreams brought me back to Dante.

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

"Once upon a time," Shiro stammered, "there was a person called Eve Moonlit who lived in this town. She was considered the most beautiful out of everyone, and don't you notice how everyone has beautiful green hair?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, she was the prettiest, and then one day, something went wrong. Eve fell in love with a man, but then her children seemed to disappear. Someone swore that a monster must have killed them, and Eve ran, screaming for her children. Soon, she was completely mad. But that madness raised something else… the demon of Sloth. You see, a demon requires a host, doesn't it? It can be with a binding contract, blood, others.

"But Eve hadn't signed a contract with anything. Even Eve herself admitted… that demon was her own soul. When Eve died, that demon lived on. From then on, it possessed a doll that was later called the Clockwork Doll, and therefore, Eve was an _original sinner_. There have been a series of deaths from then on."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like our village got cursed. A girl named Michaela died, no, almost everyone in the village died, when the yellow country Lucifenia invaded. A girl by the name of Mikulina Greenio was lured away into the violet country, but then she seemed to have been chosen by Eve as a host. Her beauty became more astounding. And finally…" Shiro's eyes darkened. "The most recent. _The Princess Who Brought Sleep._ "

"The Princess Who Brought Sleep?" I asked, seeing as Shiro spoke of the woman with some sort of respect, or maybe resentment.

"Yes. She perhaps was one of the most catastrophous endings to being Eve's host. Eve was an Original Sinner, as you know. But the girl she had possessed longed for revenge. She had been betrayed, and she thought that by poisoning, therefore killing everyone, would bring an ending she desired. Her name was Margarita Blankenheim. Not only did she kill everyone around her, she killed herself as well. That's why this village is wary of strangers, we don't trust others."

"That's horrible! What happened to the doll, then? Why is there a fountain?" I asked.

"The doll is near the fountain. And anyway, even if you wanted the crystal, the green one is only one piece."

"What?"

"Margarita was one deadly sin, Sloth. There are other sins, adding Sloth means seven in total. There is Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Lust, and Jealousy. According to legend, if one collects all seven crystal pieces that correspond to a Sin, you can get the Doctor's Crystal, which heals even the most impossible illnesses. You're not the first to come and try. We even received some sort of warning about you."

"What do you mean?!" I demanded.

"Apparently, someone with a dragon in one eye would come here and claim the Sloth crystal." Shiro shook her head. "I can't help you anymore. You're on your own now. I wish you the best of luck."

Shiro turned on her heel and disappeared.

Charlie was silent.

"Well, that was weird."

I bit my lip.

"Alright then. Let's head for the Fountain of Sloth, then."

* * *

 **Congratulations! You have now finished another chapter of Order of the Galaxy. To sum it up:**

 **One: Eve and others have to get the Sloth Crystal, while learning about the other Deadly Sins**

 **Two: Guardian's hiding something, I haven't told you just yet ;)**

 **Three: Will and the others discuss how they're going to get rid of the Void Warriors, while Jesse shows everyone his awesome raygun!**

 **Guardianluver is out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Oh right, it's the Winter Solstice! Expect a Stories chapter later on today.**


	13. My Sin

**Order of the Galaxy**

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

"That's an excellent idea," said Charlie, spreading his hands, "but we don't even know where the godforsaken fountain is."

"Why don't we just ask some of the locals?" Mike suggested. "They should know something."

"Great idea!" I said, and I headed for a café, where I was sure some of the locals were. It was a bar of sorts and I walked over to a twin drill-haired girl, whose hair was a beautiful shade of emerald, and asked her for the location of the Fountain of Sloth. She seemed startled and said,

"Well, it's where it's always been. It's in the Cave of Sleep, beyond the tree god Held. Hard to miss a giant tree, don't you think?"

I nodded slightly and followed the girl's advice, and we headed beyond a ginormous tree, which seemed to breathe power into the air around it. I pointed at the cave and said,

"I guess this is it." I entered it, but then the wave of depression and tiredness that swept over me was overwhelming. Charlie grabbed me by the shoulders and said,

"What type of wizardry is in this place?"

Mike pointed at a small, green-haired doll.

"That's the source," Mike said, her voice quivering. "That doll is the source of it all. It's keeping us from getting to the crystal."

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

"Sorry Memoryhead," I said, talking to the amalgamate creature. "I can't be with you today. See you later?" I lifted up my cellphone and heard the amalgamate say,

" _Come join the fun later."_

I sighed and put away my phone, and the poor, disfigured amalgamate disappeared. I curled up again, trying my best to stay strong, to not break down and start crying again. What use would it do me to be here, sniveling? I couldn't even tell my friends.

Of course, Cleo knew, and she tried to console me, telling me I was trying to help and I never knew that the consequences of injecting DETERMINATION into monsters would end up this way. But what a cruel human being I was. Snowdrake's _mother_ and Shyren's sister, all of them were harmed because of my selfish impulses.

With creating Flowey, I created a monster unleashed into a dimension I barely knew about. And when that had happened… something was following me, reminding me of my sins.

"Long time no see, Guardian." Oh speak of the devil, here he was. _Garamond._ Underneath the long, black cloak was a pair of bright, flashing red eyes. You could hear the telltale 'beep' of the heart monitor, and the line could curl into a gruesome smile if need be.

"Long time no see, Garamond. What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up. "Come to remind me of my sins once more?"

"No, in fact. I'm here to warn you of what I'm searching out. Those travelers… Charlie and Eve, I believe they were called? They're doing something dangerous. I'm just telling you to… ah, watch out. Consider yourself lucky, sinful person. I'm not going to tell you about everything you've done wrong this time." Garamond's heart monitor line curled into a smile, and he said, "You won't have a bad time… at least… not this time."

He disappeared, leaving me angry and feeling like nothing could get worse.

* * *

 **MINTY'S POV:**

I smiled as my teammates arrived next to me, and I broke into a toothy smile.

"Nya, hi!"

Gato, a rather metallic skeleton, gave some sort of 'beep' in assent. His companion, Paradox, made a 'tch' in impatience and said,

"I am not here to deal with your stupidity, Minty. We're here on a mission, and yet you're here just 'nya'ing away and-"

I laughed, before lifting up a small dagger.

"Words, my dear Paradox, nya."

"Aren't you pregnant?" Gato asked. "I doubt a pregnant woman should be carrying a dagger, with what could happen and all-"

"Whatever, I'll be fine. I've wielded plenty more like this, and I've been perfectly fine." Gato looked like he was about to say something more, but he paused.

"Fine. Come on, we're supposed to be tracking the people Garamond told us to track, he'll be meeting up with us in a moment, I think."

"Ah, alright, nya!" I said. I felt a quiver of unease… I didn't know what Garamond was planning on doing when he was tracking my friends. I knew that my friends were on a mission (especially with Mike as a girl, he-he), but I didn't really know what they were doing, and it'd be rude to intrude in someone's business.

Paradox straightened herself and said,

"Alright everyone, let's head on."

Leading the group, we tromped forwards, ready to engage in our mission.

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

Jason approached the tunnel and beckoned everyone forwards.

"Alright team, I want you all to think of the risks of engaging in this activity. You must accept that there might be death related, and that if there is, we will have to continue on. There is a time for mourning and there is also a time when we have to continue with our journey, regardless of the death and its significance."

"Yes sir," I said. Everyone around me muttered in assent.

"Alright everyone, shall we head in?" Jason pointed towards the tunnel. "Thanks to Guardian's technology, we've gotten armor that will allow us to be protected against the Void rays in the tunnel. Thanks," he said, turning towards Guardian.

Guardian gave a start and said,

"Yes, yes, my pleasure." She looked especially twitchy, as if she was hiding something. I didn't want to find out what. Jason smiled and headed into the tunnel. We followed him, and with this, our mission began.

* * *

 **JACKSON'S POV:**

I'm Jackson Yin. My sister is Selina Yang, I'm sure you've heard of her. Recently, she hasn't been contacting any of us and I am worried. We're fraternal twins, and our mother and father divorced. It's part of the reason why we don't have the same last name.

I want to find her, and bring her back home.

That's what siblings are supposed to do, right? I guess this is where my journey begins.

* * *

 **DONE WITH THE CHAPTER, WOOT! We meet some new OCs, Guardian's secret is revealed, all is good and well!**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	14. Darker Yet Darker

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _WELCOME BACK! Another new OC will be joining the mix and we're going to see if Eve and the group are successful in obtaining the Sloth Crystal! Also, enjoy going to the Void, my friends! *wiggles fingers*_

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

" _SHIELD!_ " I yelled, summoning a barrier. It kept the drowsy, depressing feeling at bay. I struggled to keep it up as Charlie went over and poked the doll.

"I don't suppose if we destroy the doll it'll let us get the crystal?" Charlie asked. "If it's the cause of the sick feeling…"

The doll opened its eyes and it floated to the ground, and said,

"Greetings, wandering travelers."

Mike almost died. Elise whipped out her weapon and pointed it at the doll.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded of the doll. The doll gave a smile and said,

"Isn't that obvious? I'm Eve Moonlit." The doll smiled once more and said softly, "I know you want the crystal. Let's play a game, shall we? We'll play a game of hide and seek. Find me… and I'll let you get the crystal.

"Ready? Let's play." The doll disappeared. Charlie facepalmed himself and said,

"Shall we go then?"

"I'm ready if you are," I said.

"Let's just get this godforsaken crystal." Mike pounded her fist into her hand. "Let's find her."

[…]

We were playing, playing, playing. I couldn't see anything, until a small spot of teal green caught my eye and I trapped the doll into a corner, and I shouted,

"I have you now!"

Eve Moonlit turned around, and smiled childishly.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you've been exposed to my… gift." The way she said it, it was like poison… the sweet, sugary kind. I realized my eyelids were drooping, I was falling asleep. "No one ever manages to get the crystal. You aren't the first group of people to get it.

"And now, you never will. To you… I bring sleep. For the sake of your happiness."

Charlie leaped by me and then smashed the doll in the face with his Aura Shard. The doll split apart, and there was a scream of fury. The doll was broken.

"Are you alright?" Charlie panted. I shook the sleep out of my eyes and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we can get the Sloth Crystal now!" We headed for the fountain, where the crystal was embedded in the top of the fountain. I grabbed it and it glowed, a beautiful, sheer green.

We had obtained the crystal.

"Come on, I think we should head for the Village of Blue," Charlie said. "It's very close by."

I nodded.

"Alright, we need Mike and Elise, too." We headed for the village of Blue, ready to obtain the blue crystal.

* * *

 **JACKSON'S POV:**

Ace and I were perched on a building head, like we were a pair of birds. I'd met him earlier on, and told him my plan to save my sister Selina. The reason why our last names aren't the same is because our parents divorced. It's not that cheerful of an experience, because while we were still together, we joined Sky Army.

But then she and Sky had an argument, and she refused to tell me _anything._ It was like our sibling bond had been broken, and she'd swung a backpack over her shoulder and she disappeared, silently fuming.

I had never heard from her since. Someone told me that Selina might've joined the Void Warriors, an increasing power. The Sky Army teachings had forced her not to join the squids, so she'd joined an equally worse one.

Starkiller came up behind us and said,

"Alright guys, do you think we should follow them?"

I looked down and saw the people… five masked figures heading throughout the green village, where we were resting.

"No. Let's just watch them for now, and when they're out of the village, then we head off. Another group passed by before, right?"

"Yeah. I can't help but feel…" Starkiller took off his helmet. "That they're connected in some way. Whatever, though, Jackson. I'll follow your lead."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem."

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

The caves were dark. Extremely dark. Ying held out a torch and muttered,

"Wow, do I hate the dark."

"You do?" I asked the orange-haired boy. He gave a sour smile and said,

"When I was a kid my brother would prank me by wearing a bogey-costume. He used to do it on Halloween only. But now, he's been doing it just to see me scream. I've tried to tell my mom but my bro played innocent. That's part of the reason why I left… liars don't get anywhere in life."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Don't feel any pity for me. We're heading into dangerous territory. We can't get soft on pity," Ying said, his eyes softening slightly, but they hardened with equal force. "I want to become stronger. I need to learn _how_ to become stronger to protect myself."

"That's different, Ying," I said. I tugged on the sheer fabric of the armor that Guardian had designed. "Sometimes learning how to become strong ends up showing you what you need to pay attention to most."

"I don't know what I need to pay attention to," Ying said. "All I know is that the fate of the world rests on us. Come on, we're babbling."

Jason was leading the group, and Guardian walked besides him, pointing in the direction they should go. We were heading closer and closer for Void base. Jason walked to Ying and told him to extinguish the torch.

"We're heading closer. I don't want the Void Warriors to see the torch."

Ying muttered assent and tossed the stick on the ground, and stomped on it.

We were plunged into darkness.

* * *

 **MINTY'S POV:**

I didn't like the tension. Gato and Paradox weren't speaking to each other. Garamond was ahead, his red eyes glowing and marking our path. I knew this was partly my fault joining these guys, but what kind of choice did I have? I had to find my friends, and this group was the only way I could go.

I didn't like Paradox. She had some sort of _other motive_ up her sleeve. I didn't like Garamond. He was deadly, in a silent sort of way. No one knew what he was thinking, and when Paradox tried to talk to him, Garamond would shove her aside.

Gato… well, I didn't know about him. Garamond seemed to be the 'all-knowing' type. But I had a feeling he didn't know about me. Knew nothing about me.

Well, I couldn't dwell on that. I had to make sure I could find my friends. I wanted to talk to Mike. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to help her. I had to find them…

I couldn't let anybody harm my friends.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because some new OCs have been introduced. Next chapter, the Void base will have a PoV and Sky Army will also have a PoV, I just wanted to show you some of the other 'going-on's as of now.**

 **Guardianluver out~!**


	15. Into the Abyss

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Okay everyone, welcome back to Order of the Galaxy! Unfortunately, the review system STILL isn't working. PM me your reviews instead, okay? It's nice to know I have feedback. If you're a guest…? Well, too bad._

 _Format for a review PM will be below._

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

The stalactites and stalagmites glinted darkly with some sort of crystal. I shouldered the gun that was slung around me. Ying held a naginata… a type of woman martial arts weapon… I didn't know why he needed it, seeing as he was a guy, but he explained that before he'd use it because it was some sort of backlash of wanting to return to being a guy when he was pretending to be a woman.

Guardian doled out the food rations. I gave a groan. The food rations weren't tasty at all… but what other choice did we have? We were, more or less, at war. I shoved a piece of the dry food into my mouth. It went down my throat, horribly dry.

"Battle rations suck," Ying said, and then he looked at my reaction. "Don't think much of them, eh?"

"Stop complaining and eat the damn rations," Guardian said. She opened up her own container of battle rations and muttered, "I _wish_ I'd gotten Kiku to make these for me… Oh well, I can't do anything about it now." She shoved a mouthful of the dry stuff into her mouth. She looked as horrible as I felt. I removed my gun and looked through the scope closely. I don't know why I did it… I guess I was just stressed out.

"Come on, now, everyone, we have to thank Guardian for her effort of getting out the rations," Jason said fairly. Ying held out the dry rations and muttered,

"Yeah, we can thank her when she gets something that's worthwhile to eat."

Guardian pulled out a large pipe and muttered,

" _AHEM."_

Ying panicked and swallowed his rations without another thought. Jason stood up and said,

"No time to marvel at Guardian's tasty rations, everyone," Guardian's eyes almost spit fire, "and let's get a move on!"

"Say that one more time and you will die a slow and painful death," Guardian hissed. Jason held out his hands like, 'woah there' and just didn't say anything anything. We headed forwards in the dark cave, close to our goal.

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

"Which way do we go now?" I asked Charlie.

"Marlon City," Charlie replied. "Home of Blue."

"Eh?"

"It's home to the blue and light green crystals. We need them for the crystal, right? You have the green," said Charlie, "so we need to get the others." I nodded, crossing my arms. The green crystal was fastened to the necklace that was strung around my neck.

"Are there going to be those nightmare sin vessel thingies?" muttered Mike. "This'll be horrible if there are more." Charlie frowned.

"Unfortunately, there are." Mike wailed and sighed,

"No, please no, that stupid doll and its drug-inducing sleep!"

"Oh, we're not going to be facing a drug-inducing sleep-doll," Charlie said. "We'll be facing a spoon and a key."

"What the hell?!" Elise yelled, driving her blade into the ground. "What in the name of absolute-" She was probably going to say something worse but then Mike clapped a hand over her mouth. Elise began writhing and succeeded in freeing herself by smacking Mike in the head. "What was that for?!"

"I hear something. Shut up." A rustle of leaves was heard and everyone drew a weapon, and I readied my staff. A figure appeared, scared. Everyone gasped when they saw a small girl, trembling in place.

"Who are you?" Mike said. The girl had short, light green hair and she gulped, twiddling her thumbs.

"My… my name is… is Belladonna."

"Like the poison?" Elise demanded.

"Y-y-y-yes. I'll do anything, please don't hurt me."

"Who is your family?" Charlie asked. Belladonna trembled.

"If I tell you, you'll just become scared of me."

"We won't be scared," I said. "What's your surname?"

"S… Sudou." Charlie looked shocked.

"What?"

"See, look!" Belladonna Sudou looked frightened. "You don't want to talk to me, do you? Just… just leave me alone! Go away!" She turned and tried to run, but Mike grabbed onto her arm and said,

"If you really are the heritage of Nemesis Sudou, you can tell us some things we need to know."

"Nemesis Sudou? As in… like the goddess in Greek mythology?" I had heard so many myths about the goddess Nemesis… goddess of wrath, of bad fortune.

"Yes… Nemesis's lover, Gallerian Marlon, loved a clockwork doll named Michelle more than he ever loved her. He hosted unfair trials and sought only money. His wealth was the only thing he was addicted to. And… and… Nemesis went to his house, and threatened to kill him. She was sent to assassinate her lover. She told him he could die by a bullet or burn down to the ground, and offered him mercy for all his money. Gallerian, the foolish man, refused. While the house burned down around them, Gallerian's eyes were only on Michelle… and he died. Nemesis… her family line, we're cursed, all of us."

"Cursed?" I asked Belladonna. "How so?"

"Because of what we've done… because our ancestor was possessed by Wrath, we've… we've been faced with terrible, horrible things. You want the crystals, don't you? They're in the House of Silver and Key. Some people rumor it to be haunted…"

"Well, we're crazy," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

 **WILL'S POV:**

"ALLEN! PUT THE RAYGUN DOWN AND DO NOT KILL CAITLIN, ALL OF YOU STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS, ACT LIKE THE MATURE BOYS AND GIRLS YOU ARE AND DON'T BLAST EACH OTHER FACES' OFF!" I yelled, my patience snapping. "You guys…"

Allen dropped his gun and laughed dryly.

"Geez, who made you angry?"

"Nothing." I crossed my arms. Sheesh… and only Dante was on my mind again… dread was coursing through my veins.

* * *

 **Cliffhangers are cliffhangers. Anyway, format for PM Reviews… basically, just start a private message with: REVIEW as the subject. Anyway, if you want to give me the review, look like this:**

 **Review for (insert Story Name)**

 **(Put review here)**

 **Also try and review in case it's fixed, okay? I'm sorry that this is a lot to ask of you, but… whatever. Also if you have an existing PM with me, just place the review in there, you nerds.**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	16. Mr Pere Noel

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Hello, hello, hello. My new story "Undertalia" will be released soon and also along with this lovely chapter of Order of the Galaxy._

 _Oh wait! My Smule account warriorlubber is now active. I don't have many songs (Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu and Pub and Go!) so I hope you stay with me as I unlock a singing journey… plus you might be able to tell my age from how my voice sounds._

 _Give a guess… AFTER you've listened to a song._

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

After Belladonna disappeared, almost crying while she did, Charlie looked at me like, 'so what's your feeling?' We were together for so long, it was like Charlie could just tell what I was feeling from a good look at my face. I stared back and he shook his head suddenly.

"You're still going to do it?" Charlie asked, sighing. "Regardless of the cost? We're going to the house of Silver and Key?"

"Yes. We are. I made it my mission to find the Doctor's crystal and I will still do so anyway!" I said. "We're going to the house of Silver and Key… right after we take a good long sleep inside the inn." I turned to Mike. "That sound good?" Mike seemed distracted for a moment before she snapped back to attention, giving a cheeky salute.

"Yessir!" I wanted to laugh at how utterly adorable she was and instead said,

"Good… I think an inn might be over there." We entered at a fairly fancy inn. The receptionist was a blue-haired female who happily led us to a room and said,

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the Marlon hotel!" She shut the door behind her and then I leaned on a bed, sighing at how fluffy it was. Mike immediately turned into a fox and fell asleep. Wow, typical Mike. Even though she was a girl now, she still retained characteristics of male Mike, one of which was to plop down and sleep when he found a nice bed. Elise tried to stay awake before murmuring a 'good night' and falling onto the plush bed and sleeping next to Mike. I walked over and covered their bodies with a blanket and saying,

"Sweet dreams." Charlie laughed suddenly.

"You'd make a nice mom."

"That's if we'd ever survive the upcoming apocalypse," I said, snapping a reply. And then my face blushed a beet red when I realized I had been considering something like that when Charlie said,

"Don't worry, Eve, you and I will definitely survive an apocalypse." He held up his Aura Shard and said, "That's cuz we're invincible!" I smacked him round the head to stop him from babbling. I then decided to ask,

"What's the history behind this place?" Charlie said,

"Remember the green place that we went to? It's apparently called _Elphegort._ This place had a history with the place we're in… Marlon. It's named after all the kings and royal family that adopted this place, all their last names are Marlon. Apparently, the assassin that murdered the last courtmaster in this place came from _Asmodean,_ where lots of mercenaries were coming from. Now… the old king Kyle Marlon was engaged to a girl from Lucifenia, but instead he fell in love with a girl from _Elphegort…_ who Shiro called 'Michaela'. The war that broke out caused Marlon to turn against Lucifenia and that's how the war started.

"Gallerian was born after the Lucifenian revolt and revolution, so naturally he was born with lots of money. And he hosted, as Belladonna so eagerly pointed out, lots of unfair trials for money, possessed by the demon of Greed. The Wrath demon who possessed Nemesis Sudou, whose namesake is the goddess of revenge, went to kill Gallerian. Now, Nemesis's weapon…" He summoned in a small little holograph of it. "It's supposed to be a key but it can turn into a gun, a knife, a sword, and a bullet depending on the rage of the person holding it. It's the only weapon that can inflict damage on those possessed by demons and can even kill the demon itself (it's ridiculously overpowered, but then again it's only fair seeing as the people possessed by the demons are also invincible) and here we are now."

"Ah, that makes sense." I yawned before laying on the bed. "Night-night." Charlie smiled and said,

"I'll be up for a little while longer. Sweet dreams." My dreams were made of fire and living hell… my spirit shuddered with unease. The dream played out something like this:

 _Walking beside an unknown person. They're wearing a mask, their hair green and short. With a jolt of recognition, I know this is Nemesis Sudou. She's cursing someone under her breath, as she looks at a beautiful, rich house. She walks into the room and then holds out a gun to a man wearing rich, beautiful black robes. I know that this is Gallerian Marlon from the hatred sparking in Nemesis's eyes. A scared, frightened little child next to him must be the Clockwork Doll._

 _I can see Nemesis's thoughts…_ this man killed my lover. Fool… repent. _Nemesis spoke out, and yelled,_

" _Now, sinful fool… repent." Gallerian's mouth curls in a sneer and says,_

" _Why would you say that of me?"_

" _You killed everyone. You've caused such unfair trials… all for the sake of your own money? Who does that? We have reached a stalemate, Mr. Pere Noel. Give me your money, and I'll let you live. Or else… die in a fire or a bullet from my hand!"_

" _I will never surrender my riches to you!" Mr. Pere Noel replied. Nemesis said,_

" _Then so it is." The entire house exploded into flame around them, and then Nemesis said,_

" _Goodbye, Mr. Pere Noel."_

 _Gallerian was only consoling the doll and Nemesis screamed,_

" _You foolish, sinful fool! Why do you only look at that doll, not me? You will die, die right now!" Nemesis pulled the trigger, and with a loud bang Gallerian was suspended in midair, before collapsing on the ground._

 _The doll only looked at Nemesis, horrified, before Nemesis aimed the gun at the doll as well, and pulled the trigger._

I woke up with my body shaking with sweat.

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

Ying was leading the way with his fiery torch and I was following. It was dark and scary in the cave, while Deadlox started up light conversation with Ying, who immediately laughed loudly. It seemed as if they were getting along. Guardian sidled up to me and said,

"I think Yinglox might be my new yaoi OTP." I almost did a spit take, except I had no drink and instead almost choked. Guardian thumped my back with her hand and I coughed, trying to gain my bearings. I had no trouble like this as a star nymph… I realized that I was getting used to living a mortal, human life. It could've been that we were walking along a street shopping, not like the fate of our world rested on us.

I opened up a breast pocket and pulled out my mother's locket. It had a small fine layer of dust on it. _How long has it been since I've seen this?_ I sighed suddenly. _Mother… I'm going to try and stay determined. If you're not here with me… The best I can do is to save our worlds._

 _All of them._

Guardian saw my brooding attitude before saying aloud,

"Star, you okay?" I shook my head yes and then said,

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked. I still remembered her jumpy attitude and looking in her eyes, I could still see it. Guardian replied with,

"'Course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

I narrowed my eyes and said,

"It's not good when you lie to people. Hasn't anyone taught you that?" Her face turned shocked and then she grabbed me and said in a dangerous tone,

"I don't care how much you know… but if you're going to tell everyone what I've done, you're gonna have a bad time. You don't think I know what you did? You ran away like a piece of shit. Even now, you're still running. You don't have any right to judge me." She let go of my throat and disappeared, following the group.

* * *

 **MINTY'S POV:**

I wrote an entry in my new journal. I'd bought it in the village of green. Like everything else in this village, it was green. Boy, did it clash with red. I bit my lip as I wrote out my entry in neat handwriting…

 _Entry 1_

 _Met some weird people out. Seems like they're following my friends just as much as we are. Paradox is happier than usual today. Didn't reset and then vaporize any of the innocent creatures like she does when she's mad. Gato's been quiet. Then again, he's always been._

 _I don't know when I'm going to be able to find my friends. All I wish for is that they're okay and that they're happy right now. I know Eve was excited when she and Charlie were embarking on the Doctor's crystal thingy. I don't know the real reason why I decided to join Garamond which is stupid in my opinion: I had to have some reason! Mainly it was because Mike is a girl and all… But something's wrong._

 _I intend to find out what._

* * *

 **Alright, next chapter is a battle! Plus look out for Undertalia's release and please check out my Smule only if you want to.**

 **But anyway, guardianluver out!**

 **Hasta la pasta~!**


	17. You Can't Hide

**Order of the Galaxy**

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

When I recounted my dream to Charlie, his face paled like he had seen a ghost.

"You must have been reliving history. That's what happened to Gallerian Marlon, supposedly. He was shot to death… but the doll, do you think it's-"

"That's exactly what I mean. The _doll_ is… the same doll we fought getting the Sloth crystal." Charlie ruffled his hair before he replied,

"Well, we can't be worrying about that now. Let's try and get to the house of Silver and Key and get the Wrath and Greed crystals."

"Okay." I forced Elise and Mike to get up and we headed for the place.

It had a nice, abandoned look about it. Dust, cobwebs… on two sides of the room there was a key and on the other side, a spoon. Mike quivered in place, her eyes horrified. It was like she was glued in place. Elise looked apprehensive, but she didn't move an inch.

I took a couple more steps… and then the spoon and key floated in front of me. I braced myself, but the key transformed and so did the spoon. The spoon transformed into a pale, blue-haired man and the key turned into a small, scared girl.

"What are you doing here?" the blue-haired man yelled. "Get away from the crystals!" His hands glowed with blue fire. I reminded myself the man was a spoon. I was scared anyway.

"We need the crystals. I suggest you back off before you get hurt." I summoned a ball of light and it floated in front of me. The girl seemed to grow braver and braver and she yelled in a shrill voice,

"The crystals are ours! If you want them, you'll have to kill us first!"

I smirked. _Challenge accepted._

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

From below our room we heard a scream of terror. A scream of pain followed suit. Our newest human recruit was getting a taste of… well, I didn't know at all, honestly. They just dragged her into the lab and from then on… there's been nothing but that. I heard mentions of, "12th system" and "enhancing" and "power" from the Void Warriors.

And then one day, Syraoran and I were called down to see the human recruit, Moonlight. Dante was given orders to stay in his room. There were two Void Warriors, one bulky and dark, the other thin and appearing like he was glowing. Wordlessly, one warrior opened the door.

The human recruit had pale blond hair that was short, and her eyes were closed. Upon hearing our footsteps, her yellow eyes flew open and in a hoarse voice she snarled,

"Stay. Away. Get. _AWAY!"_ her voice cracked as she thrashed against the bindings that tied her to the bed. She looked scared, frightened, terrified of everything, her eyes prickling with anger, apprehension, mistrust.

Syraoran dug into his card book, pulling out a card.

"Calming," he siad. The spirit inside the card flickered and a starburst of peace radiated from it. The girl stopped her thrashing. Engraved on her arm was the same symbol that we had on ours, but she didn't seem to be thrashing because of that.

"We're not here to hurt you," I said, holding out my hands. "Relax."

"You're monsters," she decided. "You changed me… modified me. You fucking monsters!" She screamed, roared, the screams ugly and hideous. "Bitch, bitch, bitch… leave!"

"Cursing does not make you an adult," Syraoran said calmly.

"Well, I guess I'm a baby. At least I can be considered human, motherfucking bitches."

I snapped. My hand flew and there was a loud impact sound.

"Don't ever call me that," I snarled. "We never asked to be a part of this. Shut up." I grabbed Syraoran by the scruff. "Let's leave."

"Nani?! OWw, wait-" I slammed the door, still carrying Syraoran by the scruff.

"How was it?" Dante asked. He looked tired, like he could use an excellent nap.

"Pain in the ass," Syraoran replied. "Also, that's pure honesty. Called us 'bitches' and tried to kick us out." Dante smiled humorlessly.

"Well, while you guys were gone…" Dante said, lifting up a folder. "I got some info on the 12th System."

* * *

 **WILL'S POV:**

Jesse and Allen were discussing things while Jaylor was looking outside, moody. I yawned… the warmth was getting to me. All of a sudden I doubled over and hit the floor.

"Will?! Hey, Will-" the screaming was growing louder, louder-

 _Laboratory. Sterile light. Bed. A girl with beautiful blond hair was screaming. She couldn't see me. I headed towards her, floating._

" _You idiot, you idiot, fucking idiots!" she screamed over and over like a stanza. She was angry at something, waves of feelings floating off of her chaotic and crazy._

I woke up seeing an arching ceiling above me. I sat up. Next to me were my jacket and jeans. I remembered vaguely wearing an undershirt and pajama pants underneath my jacket and jeans. I put on my jacket and headed downstairs. Allen said,

"Will, you just blacked out. You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Well, we've got news…"

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

We were heading closer and closer to the Void, the darkness becoming stifling. I had never been afraid like this… I didn't like it… Needles of apprehension prickled back and forth, while some of the team next to me glanced around.

Surrounding Guardian was a dark aura. I remembered the scream and lecture that she had given me. What had made her so afraid? I remembered a spell that Seto had shown me…

Something like a mind reading spell? I remembered the chant and muttered the incantation under my breath, targeting Guardian's mind, and then I was thrown in.

I floated in an abyss of memories before being chucked into one.

 _Amorphous blobs. Fear. Anger. Disgust. Contempt._

Just as soon as I'd seen it, I was quite literally kicked out, a pain in my chest.

 _What was that?_

* * *

 **Well, looks like Star has figured things out. Can't hide it from a star nymph. Just don't even try.**

 **See you**


	18. Stronger Than You

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _HOPOEHFJSDKL CLIFFHANGERS CLKJSDFLKJDF_

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

"The 12th system? You learned something about it?!" I yelped. "I can't believe you! You actually had the nerve to hack-"

"It's not exactly a hack, bud… More like some bribery," Dante said. "Here, look for yourself." He pushed the papers towards me and I flipped through them. "The 12th system is supposedly controlled by a microscopic hub attached to the prefrontal cortex. The part that makes _us_ human."

"I see." I flipped.

"There are 12 courses of small little microbots that are designed to augment the human's biological systems… So basically, they're _modifying_ and _enhancing_ the human body, which is exactly what our human recruit here has gone through. Apparently, it's a hard time," Dante said. I flipped through the papers before setting them down.

Syraoran pulled out his cards and pulled out his 'Lesser Dog' card.

"Don't you frickin dare-"

"Release."

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU TO DO?!"

The Lesser Dog hopped out, coking its head before leaping over to me and licking me in the face. Syraoran had a poker-face while I just screamed and screamed… Dante just laughed.

That human recruit's mystery could wait for another day, and I sure wasn't planning on brooding over it forever and ever.

* * *

 **MOONLIGHT'S POV:**

I strained. I strained. I tried to get up, but I failed. The bindings tying me to the bed were way too strong and I was weak. Weak.

I knew those words flying out of my mouth the last time I saw those people weren't me. They weren't my consciousness. They were the side of me that I had tried to keep hidden… the _black_ side of me. The _scary_ side of me.

And I had let it run away. I had let it scream all it had wanted. _Aren't you happy now? You got what you wanted…_

 _Please._

 _Just let me go…_

I had no response. Looks like my black side didn't want to answer me. They always liked bloodshed. The white side of me was kind and offered mercy. The people in charge always told me I shared a soul with someone else.

Someone who hated humanity.

I guess that's what the Void Warriors wanted me to do. Destroy humanity…

Well…

I guess I could only act human for the time being. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the best times I had with my friends, with my parents. When I opened my eyes again, I felt almost human.

Key word.

 _Almost._

* * *

 **WILL'S POV:**

"WHAT?! DANTE'S IN DANGER?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Allen gripped my shoulders and forced me to calm down.

"Will. Look at me. LOOK AT ME!"

I looked at Allen in the eyes, and then slowly I felt the iron grip on my shoulders relax slightly and then Allen said,

"Dante might be in danger. The other people are heading for him. Jesse… it's TeamCrafted, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is. They're going after Dante himself… but I don't know exactly if that's _danger_ or something, heh…" laughed Jesse. He looked at me and smiled. "They'll get Dante back, I'm sure of it. Have you _seen_ Guardian? Way too stubborn to go down without a fight!"

His face dropped, and he whispered,

"Though, if they do that, war is inevitable."

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

The light floated in front of me and then I blasted it straight at the little girl. The blue-haired man screamed,

"Ah! Sudou!"

Sudou, the girl, leaped and dodged before a gun appeared at her side. She fired, once, twice, and I deflected it with an energy shield. Elise pulled out two daggers and began running as fast as she could towards the pale man and then she screamed in shock when the man shot fire at her.

"Gear! This way!" Sudou leaped into the air and then Charlie muttered,

"Not running away on my watch!" He leaped after them and then threw his Aura Shard, hooking Sudou's clothes and then pinning her to the wall. Sudou shook free and then a bright green ball of energy surrounded her as she began chanting a spell.

Charlie broke it and then they began fighting sword to sword, the gun having transformed. Mike began doing a smoke trick. I recognized it from when she used to be a guy. It was really frustrating back then.

He'd poke you in the shoulder, disappear in a waft of smoke, and then prod you in the back. But this time, Mike was different. One, she was a girl, and two, she had a dagger in hand. She stabbed once in the shoulder. _Poof._ And then her dagger entered Gear's gullet.

The two both fell down and disappeared in smoke. I grabbed the Wrath and Greed crystals from the steads and then Charlie said,

"We have to head… to Lucifenia now. The Yellow Country."

* * *

 **MINTY'S POV:**

I heard a cursing from Paradox. Gato didn't speak at all… just continued looking forward with a sort of indifference.

"They've gotten two more crystals. They need, what, four more? I don't think we're going to be able to stop them like Garamond…" Paradox looked up. "No worries. I can just reset-" I grabbed her shoulders and forced her down.

" _You won't be resetting anything._ " My tail lashed back and forth, back and forth. "Those are my friends' lives that are in jeopardy. I don't want you to be messing with their fate! What do you think you are, a time god?!"

Paradox looked taken aback at my outburst. Plus, this was the first time I had said something without including 'nya' at the very end. Paradox said,

"After all, didn't you know Garamond's plan? He's going to kill your friends… after they get all the crystals. And I'm going to alter this timeline… my own way."

I gripped my fists.

 _Guys… you're in danger! You have to hurry and find the crystals before Garamond ends your life!_

* * *

 **Star and the others will have their own challenges later… in the next chapter, obviously. Although I have some news: Try giving a listen to Stronger than You, Chara's Version by LilyPichu! It's adorable (in a sickening way) during this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I also sing stuff. Find me as warriorlubber!  
**

 **Anyway**

 **I**

 **Am**

 **OUT**

 **PEACE.**


	19. Kuro, Shiro

**Order of the Galaxy**

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

"So, that's what Lucifenia did? They were the one who started the war with the Green Country and then Marlon turned their backs?" I asked, mouth ajar. Charlie chuckled, running a hand through his tan hair.

"Yeah, it's true. And we have to go there… their people haven't changed, you know. They're still really, _really_ full of themselves."

"I hate those people," Elise said. "It's the scorn that got me out of my own village."

"Don't be like that," Mike said. "It's for a good cause that we're doing this."

"Does it mean I have to like it?" Elise threw her hands in the air. "Of course to the hell no!"

"Oh." Mike sighed. "I don't know, but something about this type of adventure is fun."

"Well, it's kind of fun for me," I said. "We can finally find that crystal and then it can help so many people in the process. Isn't that great?"

"I suppose," Elise sighed. "But I don't know… going to a place where all the people are full of themselves just scares me."

"Don't be scared of them," Charlie said. "They're nicer once you get to know them. That's what the history books say, and also we should bring something shiny or some flowers with us."

"Why?" I asked.

"That's because their old queen Riliane had a magnificent garden filled with yellow roses. That's why the village remembers their queen, despite being so prideful that she caused their downfall." Charlie pointed ahead.

"That's our last stop."

" _Lucifenia. The Yellow Village."_

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

"Shoot to kill," was all that escaped Jason's lips. "We can't show any mercy to our enemies."

"Star. Are you okay?" Adam asked me, looking me up and down. "You're twitching."

"Eh? I'm definitely okay!" I said. My mind was wandering to the memory I had seen in Guardian's head. Something about it was definitely unsettling, but now Guardian was glaring at everybody with a scary aura radiating around her like she couldn't wait to beat us all up, but I knew it was because I had invaded her mind.

Part of me knew it was rude, but another part of me thought it was kind of strange that Guardian would be hiding something like that.

Jason tried putting an arm on Guardian's shoulder and she leaped sky high and almost throttled him.

"What the hell was that for?" Guardian's breath came out uneven. "Don't. You. _Dare._ Scare me like that!"

"Huh? It's not-"

"I'm just nervous, okay?! And if you knew the…" she slapped herself. "NO, let me rephrase. F*** off!"

She smacked Jason in the face and then stormed off. Adam chuckled.

"Dude, what was that all about?"

"I don't know," Ty said. "I really don't get her at all, do you?"

"Girls are complicated," Jason gave a measured sigh. Cleo just looked at Guardian, a worried look in her brown eyes.

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

The new recruit came in wearing a plain white jumpsuit, their eyes low and then when they looked up, they gave a nervous smile, their lips curling upwards. And then the girl spoke,

"I'm sorry about yelling at you the other day. I don't know what came over me."

"Huh?" Syraoran leaped from his perch and then looked at the girl up and down before saying, "You were the one who yelled at us!"

"I know. I want to introduce myself formally," said the girl. And then she gave a small smile. "My name is Moonlight. P-pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Dante laughed at how formally Moonlight spoke before extending his own hand and saying,

"Dante. Pleasure to meet you." They grasped hands and then Moonlight almost broke Dante's hand with her rock-solid grip. He almost gasped in pain but then he turned it into a smile.

Syraoran was stunned speechless before pulling out his HEAL card and using it on Dante. It healed his hand in a thrice.

"What was that?" I demanded. "I've never seen any sort of wizardry like that-"

"It's not the wizardry. It's that Hub that they installed in here…" Moonlight tapped her head. "The 12th system. Enhances my body, all that bullcrap."

"Ah, that makes sense!" Dante said. He moved his hand and then high-fived Syraoran. "Your magic is excellent, thanks."

"No problem," Syraoran laughed. "Anyway, Moonlight, how quick can you catch this?" He tossed a small twig into the air and then in a flash she grabbed it.

"That was so fast! So, the Void Warriors plan on using you for…?"

"Yeah, I think it was something like using me for winning the war… with my strength and something called my BLACK side."

* * *

 **WILL'S POV:**

"Thank you for inviting us, Jesse and Caitlyn. We're going now." Allen thanked the two and then he patted my head. "Will, you do know where we're headed, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "We're heading… for…"

"We're heading for the place that Guardian and the others are at. I hope we'll make it there alive, yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Let's go." I nodded. Then I paused. "How are we going to get there…?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." He winked.

"I hate your plans."

He snapped his fingers and then he said, "We're gonna teleport!"

"WAIT, WHAT THE-"

* * *

 **You love these cliffhangers. ADMIT IT.**


	20. Wasn't Safe

**Order of the Galaxy**

* * *

 **GARAMOND'S POV:**

 _Shadows arcing across the wall, the flicker of a hulking shadow, and a flashing, flickering red eye that saw everything and forgot nothing. And then, a beeping line turned into a smile, and he chuckled._

" _Almost there… and then I'll just take that crystal… kill everybody… they would cause trouble in this world." Garamond brushed a hand to the side, moving his cloak._

" _And then, once I get that crystal, I'll just destroy it. Oh, how lovely this day will be."_

 _He disappeared in shadow._

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

"Lucifenia looks surprisingly pretty…" I said cautiously. Yellow roses were in bloom everywhere, the people laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Charlie laughed suddenly.

"Of course! This place is still known for being rich and pretty." Charlie turned to me and said, "Many people can still trace their roots to Princess Riliane… although her name still brings fear into this place… come on, let's just try and get a hotel so we can take some sightseeing later…"

"You're so simpleminded," I chided him. Charlie chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"That's a good thing, Eve! I don't always think about the complicated stuff you think about!"

"Why is it a good thing? You need to plan ahead and-"

Charlie lifted up a finger when he heard my words and said,

"Ah, ah, ah, there it is. The overthinker. Come on." Charlie grabbed my hand and then lugged me towards the hotel. Elise and Mike looked at us, then looked at each other, and then decided to follow us.

[…]

"Welcome to the Rose Hotel!" said a girl. "How may I help you-"

"We'd like to book a room," said Charlie quickly. "For two weeks."

"Uh… okay… let's see, that'll be twenty coins," said the girl. Charlie dumped a bag of fifty coins on the table and told the girl,

"Keep the change, and thanks."

He dragged me into the room, and then immediately laid out a plan of action. Seems as if he was being a hypocrite: he could be an overthinker when he wanted to be. He told me that the palace that Riliane had once lived in was still open and we could go into it, where there were four mirrors… the mirrors of Pride.

"And in the center of the four mirrors is a yellow crystal! That has to be the crystal of Pride, right?!" he waved his hands in the air and I teased,

"Are you sure you're not an overthinker? You sure seem to be like one."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Not in the mood for your tricks, Eve."

I giggle and then Mike and Elise are seen in the doorway. Irritably, Elise said,

"Hey, star-crossed lovers. Stop laughing. We need to get to that mansion and we have to get there _fast._ "

Charlie sighed.

"You guys, I don't like being bullied-"

"It's not called bullying! It's called _stop staring at Eve and get to work!_ " Elise made air-quotes as she said the last part.

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

Jason lifted up a finger to pause us.

"Don't move ahead. We're getting closer and I would prefer it if we lost nobody."

Sky dropped his sword on the ground and Deadlox elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ty! What the fuck?!"

"CINNAMON ROLL!" Guardian screamed, jabbing a finger at me. Both Sky and Deadlox looked at Guardian confused before both of their mouths dropped in a comically round 'o'. Cleopatra chuckled, looking at them.

"I need a camera to capture how stupid you all look right now," she said, miming taking a photo. "Chikk, chikk camera!"

Both of them glared at Cleo after she said that, and then she shrugged.

"I'm naturally lovable, guys."

And then Jason swiveled his head and hissed,

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT?! SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! NO CHIT-CHAT!" Jason hissed.

Both Deadlox and Sky bent over in laughter, looking at how mad Jason was. And even I laughed, despite myself.

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

The Void Warriors seemed to be tense today, and then when I asked Moonlight why, her eyes widened and then she said,

"You don't know? Other people are coming through, and they say that they're going to rescue Dante, and they won't leave this place without him."

"Dante is that important to them?" I asked, surprised. And then I felt a rush of embarrassment, because he was right behind me. "No offense, Dante."

"No problem," Dante said, leaning on his scythe. "I'm kinda used to it… but yes, I guess you could say I was one of their finest warriors, and then strangely, I disappeared. You, Selina?"

Anger built up in my throat.

"None of your beeswax," I replied. Dante looked at me.

"Oh, don't mind me, I know you're lying. You worked for Sky Army before you got in an argument with Sky, right? You left."

So he knew.

* * *

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates, roleplaying and all and procrastinating and WWII projects…**

 **Toodles!**


	21. I Swear

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Welcome back!_

 _By the way, I've been playing Neko Atsume. HELP-_

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

Charlie stood next to me, pointing out the aging mansion. It still had signs of beauty and glamor, and I carefully eyed the mosaic tiles that covered the walls. Pictures of a queen among beautiful, yellow roses.

"What you're looking at," said the tour guide, "is a mosaic that Queen Riliane had made for her, showing her in wealth and the roses that she adored and loved so very much."

I put a hand to the mosaic, feeling the bumps and grooves, before Charlie hissed,

"Hey, we're going to miss it."

I snapped at him,

"Well, I'd like to look at this mosaic for just a little bit longer! Stop pushing me."

"Well, we're going to be in trouble soon, the tour guide's even looking at us funny." Charlie crossed his arms and my face was set on fire.

"OKAY, FINE… COMING-" I ran behind him, face red and cursing. He turned around, laughing at my face and I retaliated with a punch to his stomach. He cursed before Elise turned to glare at us, and we were forced to follow.

* * *

 **MINTY'S POV:**

I was writing in my journal, and then Paradox floated over, the blob that she was and glared at what I was writing.

"What's so important in that stupid little journal of yours?" She sniffed, like she was a snobby prep girl at those schools that I always resented going to. "And besides, you need to focus on the task at hand. You can't just be writing in your journal like there's no tomorrow-"

"Well, I'm sorry that you can't ever have Garamond," I snapped back, grabbing on the string that I knew was her weakness. "I'm sorry that you have to always dump all that hatred that he never accepts your feelings onto me. I know one thing that I'm not sorry for: you're just a lovesick puppy!"

I slammed my journal shut. "I joined this damn group so I could find my friends, nya. I don't care what the hell you want. Okay? Now, as I've lifted that off my chest, I really want to get back to writing." I sat down, opening my journal.

Paradox seethed.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" she snapped at me. "You have no right to judge my love life-"

"Oh, but there's more, nya," I said, looking her in the eye. "I know that you don't agree with what Garamond's doing. I know that you'll just rewrite his plans anyway. You just only love him because you think you're both similar. There's a love story we've all heard before."

Gato wasn't reacting at all, instead he was stonily looking ahead, ignoring our argument. Smart fellow.

Paradox looked like she was going to scream at me, but then she composed herself.

"Fine. FINE."

She smirked.

"You are so dead."

I smirked.

"We'll see about that, nya."

Gato looked up.

"Are these death threats that I hear here?"

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

I slammed my fist into Dante's face, and then he drew back with a red mark on his face, rubbing it. Moonlight stared at me, jaw agape and then Syraoran stood in front of me, trying to get me to calm down, grabbing my hands and forcing me to look at him.

"Look at me. Selina, look at me."

I struggled again and then Syraoran said,

"It'll only be a second or two, Selina. Look at me." I looked up at his eyes, surprised at their intensity.

"Look, no matter how Dante knows about it, it's not your fault." Syraoran paused. "It is simply a matter of judgement. If there was something important, I hope that Dante won't be nasty about it." Dante shrugged.

"Dude, I can tell it's personal. I won't pry, I won't say…" he paused, smirking. "Anything."

Moonlight glared at Dante, and then mocked some sort of accent.

"It had betta be nothin', son, or else I'm gonna slam you to the moon." She cracked her knuckles. Considering her modifications, she was probably capable of slamming Dante to the moon, grabbing him, and then slamming him back down to earth.

Dante shook his hands.

"I assure you, ma'am, there's no need to provoke such violence."

Moonlight tsked.

"We'll see, Mr. I'm Such the Confident Man."

* * *

 **WILLOW'S POV:**

The journey back home was spent in complete silence. Allen and Jesse were discussing their technology, while Caitlin was a bit farther off by my side, but she didn't provoke me or get too close, as she had already seen what I was like when someone got too close.

I unwrapped my sandwich, taking a bite into it while Allen and Jesse's volume grew to be an almost unbearable extent, and then finally I snapped,

"Can you all learn the definition of quiet and quickly?!" I stomped my foot on the ground. "Seriously, it's getting annoying having to bear through all of your annoying talking!"

After I said that, I almost immediately regretted it. But then Allen and Jesse laughed it off.

"It's okay, we get it," Allen said. "We'll learn to be quiet."

I sighed.

 _Dante… please be okay, I have to know if you're okay!_

* * *

 **This chapter: Ultimate little piece of crap… I think. Um, anyway, yeah… that's all I've got for today! See you all next time.**


	22. If Only

**Order of the Galaxy**

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

I looked up at the large stand.

"This is the place where the throne of Riliane once stood," said the tour guide. My eyes widened. On the throne was a golden crystal… could it be… the crystal of Pride? I almost reached for it, but I stopped myself. It was a public place with so many people… everybody would be scolding me for trying to touch that and so, I held myself still.

"When Marlon attacked, the princess's army was battered from a war in Elphegort. The main reason the forces in Beelzenia and Marlon won was because they knew that the princess would pose no fight. And they were correct about this assumption, because they captured the town with little to no difficulty." Charlie gestured to me and then I jabbed a finger at the crystal.

"It's definitely the Pride crystal, right?" I asked Charlie. Charlie smirked.

"What do you think?"

"I'm saying after the museum closes we go after it," I replied. "NO doubt we're gonna wreck this place and destroy it, but we're doing it for a good cause, right?"

Charlie chuckled slightly, ruffling my hair.

"That's such an Eve answer…" he laughed. "Alright then."

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

"Dante, put Selina down!" Moonlight called, and I flipped the bird at Dante, who was busy dangling me upside down. Dante smirked.

"Now, now, that's not what a lady's supposed to do, right?"

"Oh, don't tell me what I can or cannot do. Just let. ME. GO." I growled to accentuate the point but Dante just laughed again. How we got into this mess was beyond me… I then remembered that the Void Warriors told us we were to be training and these skills would help us take down lesser humans, and Dante had chosen me.

Pure revenge for slapping me in the face, I assumed. Pure revenge. I sighed and just waited, and then Moonlight rushed over, the augmented joints that had been created taking action and then slamming all of her body weight into Dante to cause him to drop me on the floor and then I rubbed my head.

"Oww!" I complained slightly, and then Moonlight sighed.

"I got you down, what more do you want?" she demanded. "A kiss on the cheek, maybe?"

"Oh hell naw, I ain't making anybody's yuri dreams come true," I snapped. Moonlight smirked.

"Righty then, Selina. Don't complain, then. I got you want you wanted: to be let go," she said. "So, no more complaining." I gritted my teeth.

"You win this time," I said, spinning on my heel.

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

Jason looked around for a split second before beckoning to us with a finger and then we all ran out of the hiding spot and then Jason said,

"Make sure you keep an eye out, we're very close." He pointed over a large wall. "Over that wall is the Void Warriors base. Then, once we get in, we'll be able to hack and then see whatever they're planning. And if all goes well, we can disable them forever and then maybe even be capable of saving some remnant of the galaxy."

"Alright," said everybody.

"Star, you okay?" Jason asked me. I looked like I was trembling, no doubt. I bit my lip and said,

"N-no, I'm okay… d-don't worry about me," I said, trailing off. Jason patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, okay, Star? You just have to reassure yourself that it'll be okay." He smiled and then said, "Hurry up. We might get left behind if you don't hurry."

"Um…" I tried to speak and then he smiled slightly, waving a hand before turning back and walking off. I watched and then softly I said, "If only it was actually okay…"

* * *

 **MINTY'S POV:**

Paradox was casting some illusion spells on all of us to hide ourselves when we entered the Yellow town, where Paradox claimed that we would be capable of finding my friends. When I asked for the reason to add the illusion spells, Paradox sniffed disdainfully and said,

"We'd be spotted and carted off. Especially you."

I crossed my arms.

"Well, at least I'm not a blob of grey! At least I can look remotely human, nya!" I said.

The tension had been so high Gato didn't even say anything, and that's why we were all in icy silence when the tour guide told us about Riliane, and her extensive history, and then my eyes fell upon two people… no, four. Was that Mike? Eve? Charlie? And who was that elf girl beside them?

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the lack of updates! SO SOEEEEEEEEERY ;-;**

 **Forgive me!**


	23. Smash

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Welcome back, dudes! We have a nice chapter planned for today! This thing is almost going to be over… maybe._

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

When the museum closed down, we decided to take action. First, we snuck into the museum and then we approached the crystal.

Charlie extended a hand to touch it and then a whisper came from it.

 _Who dares interrupt me?_ The voice hissed. _Don't you understand it's tea time?_ A girl with blond hair appeared. She glared at me most of all. _Oh, you. You little-_ she let out a hiss of air and then she said, _Oh well. Might as well get rid of you._

She leaped out and drew a small fork, slashing out and then Charlie yelled,

"Eve, watch out!"

I gasped, and then moved to the side and the fork grazed the shoulder. "Ack!"

"Eve, are you-"

Riliane giggled. "You're soo weak! This'll be soo fun and easy!" She cackled maniacally and then attacked again.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled. Charlie jumped and dodged the fork. And then he ran at Riliane and then toppled her down.

"Eve, get the crystal now! Don't hesitate!"

I gulped and then lunged for the crystal, tackling it in my hands and then pressing it close to myself. Riliane let out a final shriek of agony and then disappeared.

"That was anticlimactic. I didn't know grabbing the crystal would cause her to scream and disappear," said Charlie jokingly.

"Well, at least we have the crystal now. That's better than nothing, right?" I looked at Charlie.

"Yeah." Charlie grinned brightly. And then you could hear the sound of sirens and then Charlie's face paled. "Oh crap. Let's get going before the authorities come questioning why we stole an ancient relic, shall we?"

"Alright," I replied.

* * *

 **GARAMOND'S POV:**

I watched the scene with a calculating look. So they'd gotten that crystal, now, huh? This was becoming interesting… sooner or later, they were going to be stopped at the Sapphire pool…

 _Take it and reset,_ I reminded myself softly. _Kill them all… they're dangerous…_ I sent a message to Paradox and GATO to alert them that the Pride Crystal had been found.

 _At this rate, if they don't find them in time, they'll manage to get to the Sapphire pool without any difficulty…_

* * *

 **MOONLIGHT'S POV:**

Another block was placed before me, and I gritted my teeth, whipping out my hands. "Alright," rumbled the warrior. "Break that."

"Alright." My eyes lit with power and then I screamed "HIYA!" and then slammed my hand into the block, breaking it cleanly in half. And then I felt the miniature bots in my hand heal the broken bones and then I wrung out my hand. "Alright fuckers, who wants to die?" I look over at the others.

"Nah. I'm good," Selina coughed.

"Perfect," said Syraoran. "I've always wondered what having my backbone splitting in half would feel like. Not really."

"I'd rather die by a magic wand," said Dante.

"Geez, guys, take a joke." I cracked my knuckles and you could hear a quite loud crack as it echoed.

"Nah." Dante shrugged. He then winced. "Ow, my wound…"

"It's still not getting better?" Selina asked Dante.

"It isn't even getting better by a fucking fraction, mate," said Dante. "Chances are, I hate to see when this thing takes over my chest… then my body…. Then my head…." He laughed. "It'll be like Christmas, except with the Grinch permanently taking over, which is to say, it'll suck, and it'll suck a lot."

* * *

 **WILL'S POV:**

"And your brilliant idea… is getting this man who looks like a pale white robot to bring us there?" I cocked an eyebrow and stared at the man.

"Guys, this is KONOHA," said Allen.

Konoha had pale pink eyes, white skin, white hair, and a pair of green headphones and he blinked once. Twice. Before he finally registered us and then he said, "Hi…" and then he turned away.

"Well then…" Jesse stared at Konoha. "Are you a robot?"

"I am not a robot…" Konoha looked a bit offended. "I assure you I'm human…. Um…" he trailed off as if losing his train of thought. I blinked.

 _Dear lord this is going to take forever…_

"Konoha, you know the place where the Void Warriors rest, right?" Allen asked cheerfully.

"I… I… um… yes, in fact, I do…" Konoha blinked. _Again._

"Can you lead us there?" Allen asked.

Konoha nodded. "It's right below us, actually."

"How do you plan on having us get there?" I asked Konoha.

Konoha lifted his fist and then his eyes glowed red.

" _I'll smash the ground."_

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

Finally we trodded on till we finally approached the wall, and then a Void Warrior was holding guard there. He was grumbling about something under his breath, something about trampling a bastard to death with a stampede of donkeys, and then Jason chucked a stone over.

The Void Warrior went over to check and then we all ran into the place, and then Guardian casted an invisibility spell, straining with the effort.

"Come on, let's go, go, go," Jason hissed and then we all shuffled, trying to make as little noise as possible.

We were getting close…

At least, I hoped. And deep down I knew… my journey was almost over.

* * *

 **Indeed, Staryl, this book will in fact end soon, in a couple chapters. Eve and Charlie will make it in time to find the crystal, and what is up with this mysterious Konoha character?! He is in fact from an anime called Mekakucity Actors.**

 **He's a lovely cinnamon roll.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the update.**


	24. Fight!

**Order of the Galaxy**

 _Yooo~ welcome back!_

* * *

 **ALLEN'S POV:**

Konoha gulped once before slamming his fist into the ground, and everybody recoiled as a large _BOOM_ happened, and then there was a thump, Konoha landing on the floor and a large, gaping crater to stone around him. He called softly, his voice echoing.

"U-um… I did it."

Will's face was transformed with confusion as she stared at Konoha. "H-how? Why?"

Konoha leaped back up immediately, landing softly before he said, "Cmon… you guys want to help them, don't you? I'll help you guys get down there." He basically grabbed all of us, Jesse and Caitlin still gaping at this maniac man who managed to do this magical thing and then we were dragged directly into a fight.

Afterwards, I don't remember much about the fight. There was a lot of bangs, flashes, and once or twice Konoha slammed into someone and sent them flying into the air before Jesse blasted the said person with a light bolt.

I casted a few spells before everybody stopped when Dante screamed out.

"Dante?!" Will cried, running up to him. "Dante! Dante! It's me…!"

Dante's eyes were white, as he spasmed as the black overtook him.

"Stay away…" Dante croaked. "Don't… want to hurt you. Please…" He gripped a fist before he let out one inhumane scream and then everybody backed up in horror.

Konoha's eyes widened slightly. It appeared as if this scene struck a chord within him and he whispered,

"Will… get back. Don't get any closer to him. You're going to regret it-!"

He barely let out that last phrase before Dante got up, his face unrecognizable, before he raised his scythe and let out another earshattering scream.

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

I looked at the necklace, and then I said, "We're missing Lust and Gluttony."

"Ah!" Charlie said.

"That's awesome," Elise said. "Lust and greed are two sides of the same coin! They say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Is that how you got to Charlie, Eve?" teased Mike.

"Oh shut up," I stammered. "It wasn't like that at all!"

"Heheh..." Elise smirked. "Romance is up my alley! Anyway, where are we going to get the Greed and Lust crystals?"

"We're heading to Beelzenia, the Red Country. Rumor has it that the palace once had a woman who once was so gluttonous, she ate her servants before eating herself," said Charlie. "And the Duke Venomania was a man who had an imperial harem of many, many girls.."

"They both sound cheerful," Mike supplied.

"Totally," said Elise sarcastically.

* * *

 **STAR'S POV:**

Finally, we arrived at the large walls of the base and Guardian tapped the wall before muttering a chant before there was a loud _p-kak!_ The lock that was fastened to one of the walls fell off and Guardian pushed open the door wide. At once, there was a siren.

Deadlox smirked. "Well, Guardian, did you forget to turn something off?"

"Oh, shut up," Guardian said. "I'm the ultimate hacker! Presenting, Guardian, master of darkness at your service!" She did a corny pose before shrugging it off. "Okay, what I suggest we do now is go find the center of the base. The data says there's a high likelihood that the boss, or leader of the Void Warriors is in the direct center." She pointed at it with a finger. "So, let's get going."

There was prepping of weapons, and Jason looked me in the eye.

"Star, you okay? You can sit it out if you want-"

"No." I shook my head. "These people killed my mother and they're going to pay. I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."

"Alright." Jason smirked. "Here, you can use this." He passed me a long sword. "This is called a rapier. I think you'll do well with it. Let's go."

And then, we all charged, not knowing what was on the other side of the wall, but feeling brave anyway.

* * *

 **GARAMOND'S POV:**

I smiled slightly, looking up at the cameras.

"… _The stage for revenge is finally going to begin."_

* * *

 **SELINA'S POV:**

"Hey!" Moonlight yelled. "The other humans are coming. Let's ready the defenses." Moonlight clenched a fist. "Selina, are you ready? Syraoran? Dante?"

"I'm ready," Syraoran said, looking at his deck of cards. "I don't know if Dante is."

"Ugh…" Dante massaged his side. "My side hurts…"

"Is your wound getting worse?" Syraoran observed it. "Holy hell… I think it is…"

"We can't worry about that now. We have to get rid of the others!" Moonlight ran out the window and I stared at Syraoran.

"Cmon. Wings!" Syraoran pulled out his card and then cast it, grabbing onto me as we flew. Dante leaped out the window and hit the ground with a thud, and the battle commenced between other humans and us.

I located Sky, gripping a fist and running at him, slamming my body weight into him.

"Agh! Selina?!" Sky cried.

"Remember me?" I hissed. I cast a spell and he dodged.

"Of course I do! Why are you here?! Why are you attacking us? We're your friends!"

"I chose a different path," I hissed. "I'm stronger now! If I stayed with you I would be weak and grounded!" I started to chant furiously. _I'll kill him! I'm going to kill him!_

And then, there was a loud boom and a flash of white descending downwards, with a group of other people following.

 _More?!_ I thought. They immediately lunged for the Void Warriors, unafraid of being hurt. One of them held a light cannon-like thing as they shot it at one of the Void Warriors, the Void Warrior letting out a scream before dispersing into particles.

Moonlight slammed her fist into the flash of white, who was revealed to be a man with light pink eyes, but it didn't seem to have any effect, as he dodged before slamming his own fist into Moonlight's stomach. She let out a groan of pain before hitting the floor, and then the man leaped up high into the air before hurtling back down. There was a loud _THUD_ and Moonlight groaning in more pain.

The man climbed out of the large hole he'd made, Moonlight dragging behind.

Dante was fighting with his scythe, gritting his teeth in pain, and it was only then I noticed that on his side the wound had grown to a terrifying amount, climbing till his face was ashen. The poison was going to infect him, and the Void Warriors knew it.

Syraoran fought as well, casting his cards until he had no more, attacking a girl who wore green. She smiled before saying,

"Sorry, but all the cards are stacked against you," she said. She raised her hand and snapped, and then all his beasts collapsed to the ground. "Remember this?" She held out a card. "This card cancels out all the effects of _yours._ So, ultimately…

"I'm the victor."

I gritted my teeth, concentrating on beating Sky to a pulp, and he dodged, parrying the spells until one of them hit him full force in the stomach and he hit the ground, coughing blood.

"Give up," I hissed. "I'm going to kill you… you're at my mercy!"

And then, there was a high pitched scream from Dante.

* * *

 **It's almost to the end~! We're almost to the eeennnnnd~!**


	25. AN: Sorry

**Apologies everyone.**

 **I know you probably hate me for not updating.**

 **I'm trying my best for you guys.**

 **I can't feel motivated.**

 **I almost can't feel anything anymore.**

 **I only beat myself up for my own mistakes before brightening slightly.**

 **I listen to music, sleep, and drown myself with anime and YouTube in an attempt to make myself feel better but it doesn't work.**

 **Updates will come as fast as I can, I can promise you guys that.**

 **Thank you, if you read this at all.**


	26. an

**question- should i just delete these books? i don't really want to update them anymore nor do i like their story anymore. if you hate me because of this i understand.**

 **but please give me your opinion.**


End file.
